Les Deux Royaumes
by Un Chuchotis
Summary: La relation entre le Prince et son double maléfique n'avait jamais été très bien définie, et si toute l'histoire se réécrivait à cause de quelques sentiments ? Yaoi, lemon
1. Un retour tumultueux

**Titre : **Les Deux Royaumes

**Rating : **M

**Disclaimer : **L'univers, les lieux, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété d'Ubisoft.

**Note d'auteur : **J'explore un nouveau fandom, Prince Of Persia. - quelle originalité franchement, après AC, PoP, mais que voulez vous, j'adore le travail d'Ubisoft, à quand Rayman ? - Donc cette histoire se déroule dans Les Deux Royaumes, et je compte narrer toute l'histoire du jeu, du début à la fin, donc Spoilers. Bonne lecture !

J'ai gardé toutes les répliques du jeu originales, mais je rajoute quelques détails. * et quelques évènements, douteux de préférence *

Bonne lecture !

.

.

.

.

.

La mer était paisible. Elle n'était plus troublée par les tempêtes qu'elle avait connu ces dernières semaines. Le soleil levant se reflétait dans l'eau et faisait briller les vagues douces, qui allaient s'échouer les unes après les autres sur les falaises, comme une caresse un peu brusque.

Un grand bateau à voiles blanches fendait l'eau, avec à sa tête un jeune homme qui regardait avidement l'horizon, impatient à l'idée de revoir la ville qu'il avait laissé, les rues vivantes où les étalages des marchands se rejoignaient tous pour former le grand marché, où il adorait se promener pour aller admirer la belle armada, où boire à la taverne en prenant du bon temps.

Le Prince était heureux de retourner à Babylone. Il était temps qu'il rentre chez lui, après toutes ces horreurs. Il était retourné dans le passé, sur l'île du Temps y trouver l'Impératrice du Temps afin de l'empêcher coûte que coûte de créer les Sables, pour que la bête qui était leur gardien ne le poursuive plus. Le Prince avait eu le Dahaka à ses trousses pour avoir libéré les Sables, sept ans plus tôt, et son destin était de mourir de sa main. Pourtant par sa volonté et son courage, il avait réussi à empêcher la création des Sables, et c'est ainsi qu'il avait annulé toutes les erreurs qu'il avait commises dans sa jeunesse et était parti de l'île, avec Kaileena, l'ancienne Impératrice. Elle avait choisi de fuir avec lui, prenant enfin en mains sa vie, comprenant par son exemple que l'on pouvait échapper à son destin, car le sien était de mourir par l'épée du Prince. Mais celui-ci ne l'avait pas tuée, car il avait compris que l'éliminer dans le passé ne changerait rien à son présent, car il libérerait de toute manière les Sables dans le futur. Alors il avait emmené Kaileena dans le présent et l'avait sauvée de son destin. La preuve, le Dahaka n'existait plus et tous deux étaient bien vivants alors que tout semblait indiquer leur mort.

Il secoua la tête et serra les poings, pour éviter de se souvenir de la peur qu'il avait alors éprouvé face à ce monstre invincible. Il l'avait tant fui, la peur au ventre, que le simple souvenir de cette masse informe noire qui semblait aspirer toute lumière lui glaçait le sang. Sentant quelque chose dans ses doigts, il ouvrit sa main et contempla longuement le Médaillon du Temps, qui luisait au soleil dans sa paume. C'était la dernière relique des Sables, mais aussi le seul souvenir qui lui restait de sa belle Farah.

Farah... Son cœur se serra au souvenir de son si doux visage. Il n'oublierait jamais son courage, ses grands yeux noirs et sa voix tendre, même si elle ne se souviendrait plus de lui, et qu'il ne l'entendrait probablement plus jamais lui parler. Il jeta le médaillon à la mer d'un geste fluide, comme pour tenter d'effacer son souvenir, et se débarrasser de cet objet maintenant inutile, les Sables ayant étés détruits. Il leva la tête, sentant le vent marin ébouriffer ses longs cheveux sombres, et ferma ses yeux bleus en respirant profondément. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, Kaileena s'approchait de lui. Il lui sourit et lui montra la Tour de Babel, dépassant légèrement des falaises, ce qui signifiait qu'ils se rapprochaient de la ville. Pourtant leur joie fut de courte durée. En avança, la tour se dévoila à eux, et ils virent monter de la cité une immense colonne de fumée. Le Prince n'en crut pas ses yeux. Son foyer brûlait devant lui, tel une scène apocalyptique, mêlant souffrance et guerre et il entendait le fracas des armes qui s'entrechoquaient.

Des remparts s'envolèrent une nuée de flèches embrasées, qui s'empressèrent de trouer les voiles, et tout le bateau finit pas s'enflammer dans une explosion qui projeta le Prince dans la mer.

.

Lorsqu'il reprit conscience, il était agrippé à un débris en bois de son bateau, qui coulait, en flammes, derrière lui. Son radeau improvisé arriva au rivage, et son passager se releva difficilement dans le sable, encore stupéfait de se faire attaquer par sa propre cité.

Le corps douloureux, les idées flouées et sans armes, il chercha Kaileena du regard, en espérant qu'elle avait survécu. Ses espoirs ne furent pas déçus, car en montant sur le port, il la vit évanouie plus bas, dans le sable, belle dans sa robe blanche qui flottait dans le vent, faisant ainsi apparaître une infime partie de ses longues jambes dont les pieds délicats étaient mouillés par les vagues qui esquissaient leur éternel va-et-vient. Cependant deux gardes vinrent briser cette vision paradisiaque et ils saisirent l'ancienne Impératrice et l'emportèrent dans la ville aux abois.

Aveuglé par la fureur de voir son amie emportée, il pénétra la cité, par une porte défoncée. Il courut dans les rues, ne comprenant pas pourquoi elles étaient aussi vides. Armé d'une seule dague, trouvée fichée dans une table d'une des tourelles, le Prince suivit les gardes qui traînaient la brune dans les rues, jusqu'à se retrouver dans le palace, sa maison. Il observa avec nostalgie les objets et les murs qui lui étaient familiers, mais tout était en flammes, et il comprit que sa cité était en proie à la guerre. Il traversa le palace, vide de tous les gardes jovial et surtout de sa famille qu'il aurait aimé serrer dans ses bras.

« Me voilà chez moi, et pourtant plus rien n'est pareil. Les objets autrefois si familiers et réconfortants me remplissent de doute et de terreur. Mais que s'est-il passé ici ? » de demanda le Prince, qui désespérait de plus en plus de voir âme amie qui vive apparaître.

Des sentinelles ennemies montaient la garde, et il les élimina une à une, sa dague sifflant l'air et fendant la chair. Quatre semaines qu'il n'avait pas causé de mort d'hommes, et pourtant cela lui fit l'effet d'une renaissance. Son bras lui semblait comme remis à neuf, comme si ne pas voler de vies l'avait fatigué. Le sang recouvrit le sol, et il continua jusqu'au second étage, sans regarder les cadavres qu'il laissa. Tout en montant les escaliers, le guerrier s'agaça :

« Je devrais être en train de me reposer de mon voyage, à converser avec mon père, et je suis traqué, et doit me cacher comme un vulgaire voleur dans ma propre cité. »

Il arriva finalement dans la salle du trône où il reconnut la voix de celui qui avait prit d'assaut son royaume s'élever plus loin :

« Il y a bien longtemps, j'ai accompagné le Maharaja jusqu'à l'Île du Temps pour m'emparer de ses secrets. Nous n'avons découvert que des ruines et des salles désertes dont les gardiens s'étaient transformés en sables. D'étranges récits ornaient les murs et évoquaient une impératrice : L'Impératrice du Temps... mais aucune trace de cet être mystérieux. Nous revînmes tout de même avec de nombreux trésors : Un bâton, une dague, un sablier vide serti de joyaux, et des livres. Que de secrets ils contenaient, car à l'époque, j'étais plus vieux et je savais que mon heure était proche. Ces livres m'ont révélé que la vie éternelle était à ma portée, mais pour cela, il me fallait l'essence de l'Impératrice : Le pouvoir des Sables... mais vous aviez disparu. Tout le monde avait disparu... ou du moins l'ai-je cru. Je me tournai alors vers d'autres projets, abandonnant ce rêve, et puis, il y a quatre semaines, la Dague s'est réveillée. Elle m'a montré des images, m'a murmuré des choses dans mon sommeil et m'a mené ici, à Babylone. Hélas, la vision du Maharaja était différente et il a refusé mon départ, alors je l'ai tué et j'ai fait mien son royaume et son armée ! Rien ne viendrait contrarier mon désir ! »

Comprenant que son ennemi s'adressait à Kaileena, le Prince pressa le pas et se retrouva dehors, découvrant son amie prise en otage par quatre lieutenants. Il sortit son épée, et sauta sur l'un d'eux en espérant triompher. Son attaque fut interrompue par une chaîne métallique qui s'enfonça dans son bras gauche, lancée par une guerrière, et il fut repoussé contre un mur avant même d'avoir pu terminer sa charge. Sonné, il entendit la propriétaire de la chaîne le railler :

« Ah ! Qu'avons-nous là ?

Le Prince releva la tête, la vision embrouillée par la douleur de la mutilation, puis aperçut l'homme qui tenait en respect Kaileena, enchaînée, se tourner vers lui, et il le dévisagea longuement tant il lui semblait familier. L'homme, qui se tenait face à son amie, esquissa un sourire reconnaissable entre mille, et le Prince serra les dents de rage en reconnaissant son pire ennemi.

- Le Vizir ?

- Oh... vous devez être le Prince de Perse. Enfin de retour, mais hélas trop tard, j'en ai peur »

Sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, son ennemi se retourna vers Kaileena avec dans son poing une dague qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

« Je crois que... ceci vous appartient. »

Le Vizir poignarda son amie, qui se changea en Sables, dans une plainte, devant ses yeux. Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'ils se déversaient devant lui, et il entendit le hurlement de souffrance de ses ennemis, qui eux étaient entièrement consumés par le mal qui venait en eux. Le lieutenant qui le retenait de sa chaîne tomba à genoux, et lorsque le Prince tenta de se libérer, il était déjà trop tard. Le Sable pénétra sa blessure et sa chaîne, incrustant cette dernière dans son bras, le faisant grimacer de douleur. Dans le tumulte, il vit le Vizir planter la Dague dans sa propre poitrine en jubilant :

« La promesse du pouvoir, tenue ! Je serai immortel ! »

La lumière jaillit de son corps à l'endroit où l'arme l'avait frappé, et le Prince n'eut que le temps de courir pour échapper aux Sables et tenter d'attraper la Dague du Temps qui s'était envolée sous l'onde de choc provoqué par la libération des Sables, et le sol s'ouvrit sous ses pieds. En pleine chute libre, il saisit tout de même la Dague et la planta dans un mur qui lui permit d'atterrir sain et sauf.

« Père... accordez-moi votre pardon. Où que vous soyez. » dit le Prince en contemplant la Dague du Temps. Elle n'avait pas changé, toujours aussi belle, mais aussi source de tout ses malheurs.

Il progressa dans le Palais, comprenant qu'il venait de commettre la même erreur que dans le passé.

« Une fois encore, mes actes sont source de souffrance pour les autres. En ramenant Kaileena de l'Île du temps, j'ai changé le cours de l'histoire. Sans les Sables du Temps, je ne suis jamais allé à Azad - je n'ai pas tué le Vizir. Il est vivant et dévoré par son ambition. J'ai promis à Kaileena qu'elle serait sauve. Je dois m'enfoncer au cœur du palais et m'éloigner de mon ennemi.»

Pourtant, alors qu'il avançait d'un pas rapide pour échapper au débris qui tombaient à une vitesse alarmante du plafond du palace, son toujours incrusté de sa chaîne douloureuse, se mit à émettre des sons étranges et à bouger de lui même, tout en le faisant souffrir atrocement.

Les dents serrées, il articula, les yeux agrandis de frayeur :

« Mon bras ! Que se passe-t-il ? Mais qu'est-ce que le Vizir m'a fait ? Ah ! »

Essayant tant bien que mal de se maîtriser, le Prince tomba dans un précipice et perdit connaissance dans sa chute.

.

« Réveille toi petit Prince. Réveille toi ! Debout ! »

Le Prince reprit conscience le nez dans l'eau fraîche, se relevant avec difficulté. Il regarda rapidement autour de lui, et comprit qu'il était tombé dans les égouts de Babylone. Fronçant les sourcils en se demandant si il venait bien d'entendre une voix, il fit quelques pas vacillants.

« Le chemin qui se trouvait derrière toi a disparu, alors tu vas devoir trouver une autre issue par les égoûts. Fais vite !

- Quoi ? Qui est là ? demanda à haute voix le Prince, qui avançait prudemment sur des pierres, des tuyaux ou de vieilles poutres moisies.

- Fais attention. Les planches sont glissantes... »

Se doutant que la voix ne lui dirait rien de plus, le Prince l'écouta néanmoins et avança de son mieux dans les égouts, malgré sa douleur au bras qui se faisait de plus en plus insistante.

« Bien, continue de descendre. » l'encouragea la voix alors qu'il amorçait une descente hésitante, s'enfonçant de plus en plus dans le noir.

Il croisa quelques monstres de Sables, et la faible lumière qui filtrait entre les barreaux semblait les affaiblir.

« Oh... On dirait qu'ils n'aiment pas la lumière, frappe pendant qu'ils sont aveugles ! »

Se demandant s'il s'était cogné la tête plus fort qu'il ne le croyait, il tua néanmoins les créatures en suivant ses conseils. Les muscles encore flasques, il triompha néanmoins, et bientôt il fut entouré de cadavres qui disparurent, se changeant en Sable.

Le Prince continua son avancée par diverses escalades, empli de doutes et de questionnements. Qui était donc cette voix ? Etait-elle le fruit de son imagination, ou bien réelle ?

A peine quelques minutes plus tard, la douleur à son bras mutilé redoubla d'intensité et la chaîne se mit à briller. Le Prince sentit qu'il perdait le contrôle de son corps quelques instants, mais il en reprit les commandes rapidement. Il se sentait plus fort, mais lorsqu'il vit ses mains, il manqua de perdre connaissance à nouveau.

Sa peau était noire comme de la fumée, et sur ses bras et son torse se dessinaient d'étranges tatouages dorés. La chaîne se détacha de sa peau mais resta dans sa main, et il comprit qu'il pourrait s'en servir au combat. Il tâta son visage et sentit des marques imprimées sur sa peau.

«Que suis-je devenu ? s'alarma-t-il. Un monstre de Sables ?

Même sa voix était devenue plus grave, et son ton plus rocailleux.

- Appelle cela comme tu veux, Prince, mais tu as reçu le pouvoir de détruire tes ennemis, alors fais en bon usage ! »

Des créatures l'assaillirent, et il sortit sa Dague. La chaîne qui le mutilait s'avéra très utile, lorsqu'il la fit tournoyer pour se débarrasser des monstres, mais sa force diminuait.

« Quel avantage est-ce là ? Je m'affaiblis alors même que je combat !

- Alors tue-les. Que leur énergie vitale renforce la tienne. Fabuleux, non ? »

Après s'être débarrassé d'une dizaine de monstres de sables, il sentit qu'il se renforçait, mais sitôt qu'il ne tuait plus, il s'affaiblissait de nouveau. Il avança dans les égouts, armé de la Dague et d'une chaîne dévastatrice, aussi utile au combat que pour les escalades, et il finit par apprécier cette sensation de puissance qui s'offrait à lui, même si devoir tuer pour rester en vie était contraignant. Mais sentir la vie de ses ennemis s'enfuir de leurs corps pour abreuver le sien avait quelque chose de très jouissif. Il retrouvait les sensations qu'il avait laissées.

« Ah, je savais que ça finirait par te plaire.

- J'espère que ceci n'est pas permanent, grommela le Prince.

- Si ! Si tu le souhaites.

- Pas question !

- Cela viendra... »

Tout lui semblait plus facile, même s'il sentait qu'il s'affaiblissait sans un apport régulier de Sable, qu'il récupérait sur les cadavres de ses ennemis. Il les tuait rapidement, faisant tournoyer sa chaîne qui était maintenant devenue un atout majeur, et cela devenait presque un jeu d'enfant. Cependant une question subsistait, et il ne tarda pas à la poser à la présence :

« Pourquoi est-ce que cela m'arrive ?

- Tu as été infecté par les Sables du Temps, comme tu as dû t'en rendre compte. Peut-être est-ce la Dague, ou le temps que tu as passé au contact des Sables... ou, au contact de l'Impératrice. Bref, tu leur résistes, dans l'ensemble.

- Dans l'ensemble ? releva le Prince en faisant tournoyer sa chaîne pour attraper un ennemi, qu'il tua sur le coup.

- Tu t'es transformé en quelque chose d'assez... unique, alors je pense que le terme n'est pas très approprié. Essaie de voir les choses ainsi : tu as reçu un don, tu es plus fort, plus rapide...

- Plus laid ! coupa le Prince en ronchonnant.

- Allons, allons... Je te trouves très beau moi.

- Voilà qui explique la transformation, mais vous ? Qui êtes-vous ?

- Tu n'as toujours pas compris ? Je suis ton potentiel inexploré ! Tes rêves enfouis ! Je fais partie de toi.

- Vous... Vous êtes en moi ? »

Il ne reçut pas de réponse, mais il apparaissait clairement qu'elle était affirmative. En escaladant de plus en plus bas dans les égoûts, le Prince méditait à présent sur la voix qui lui était si utile, et même réconfortante. Elle lui rappellait un peu Farah, à cause de son mordant et de sa franchise souvent railleuse, mais sa voix était clairement masculine. C'était donc un homme avec une voix assez charismatique pour qu'il ait envie de l'écouter et assez pleine de vices pour qu'il se méfie. Mais les sonnorités qu'il entendait dans sa tête lui plaisaient beaucoup, et il avait hâte d'en entendre davantage.

Il se laissa tomber de la corniche sur laquelle il avait prit appui, et atterrit lourdement dans de l'eau. Son bras lui redevint douloureux, il perdit à nouveau le contrôle de ses membres, mais moins douloureusement que la fois précédente. La chaîne reprit sa place autour de son bras et il vit dans son reflet, à la surface de l'eau, qu'il avait reprit sa forme initiale. Il constata avec soulagement que son energie ne s'enfuyait plus aussi rapidement, et que ses cheveux ne dégageait plus une telle ombre.

« C'est fini. L'eau semble chasser la corruption. Pourquoi me l'aviez-vous caché ?

- Oh, alors qu'on s'amusait tant ? »

Au contact des Sables du Temps, le Prince comprit que la présence s'était manifestée. Autrefois, il avait tant voyagé à travers le monde, loin de sa famille et de ce foyer qu'il n'aurait pas dû quitter, qu'il s'était endurci, et devoir dire adieu à Farah l'avait rendu amèrement triste. Affronter le Dahaka l'avait terrorisé, alors il avait compris qu'il devait devenir plus fort, et faire abstraction de tout principes pour rester droit face à cette bête horrifiante. Ainsi, cette voix le soulageait un peu, car même si elle n'était, comme elle le disait, qu'une partie sombre de lui, elle le réconfortait. Après tout, cette voix était son seul allié dans cette guerre, la seule lueur d'espoir dans une abysse de peur. Il n'avait pas perdu l'espoir de retrouver son père, mais à présent qu'il avait vu Kaileena mourir devant ses yeux, cette idée semblait presque relever de la bêtise. Cependant il y croyait encore, et seule cette conviction et cette voix désincarnée lui permettait de mettre un pied devant l'autre. Et puis, les sonorités de cette voix lui plaisaient beaucoup, comme une sorte de musique qu'il aurait aimé apprendre par cœur. Mais le Prince n'était pas idiot, il se doutait bien que si cette voix était bien le résultat de son côté obscur, elle avait forcément une idée derrière la tête.

.

.

**A suivre**


	2. Un air de déjà vu

**Note d'auteur **: J'avoue que ce coup ci, je suis plutôt rapide. * se jette des fleurs *

Bref, appréciez :)

.

.

.

.

.

Après avoir déambulé dans les égouts, le Prince trouva quelques murs qu'il pouvait escalader pour rejoindre la lumière du jour. Il s'accrocha à plusieurs corniches, improvisant ses acrobaties avec son environnement glissant. Au prix d'efforts et de quelques halètements, le Prince parvint finalement à sortir des égouts, qui le menèrent au sommet d'une tour, en ville. Au loin, on pouvait voir Babylone.

« Babylone, mais si loin. Quand j'étais enfant, mon père me racontait que...

- Fais attention, coupa son double. Il se passe quelque chose là bas.»

Au pied de la tour où il se tenait, un garde des Sables planta son épée dans un portail étrange, enchâssé dans le sol, qui dégageait un long rayon de lumière dorée qui montait jusqu'au ciel. Le petit groupe de soldats qui se tenait autour du cercle doré, clama plusieurs fois la gloire de « Zervan », et le concerné apparut quelques secondes plus tard.

C'était un homme excessivement pâle, presque brillant, bien bâti et entouré d'un épais cocon d'or qui formait comme un bête des Sables qui complétait son corps.

Le Prince se pencha pour mieux le voir, et il reconnut la créature qu'il avait laissé en fuyant avec la Dague :

« Serait-ce... C'est le Vizir ! Il a été complètement transformé !

- Intéressant... Il a utilisé les Sables pour transformer son armée. Ses artéfacts vont lui permettre de transporter ses hommes de l'autre côté de la ville. Il contrôle totalement la situation. Voilà qui n'est pas très bon pour toi mon Prince, remarqua judicieusement la voix.

« Zervan », comme le Vizir s'appelait désormais, utilisa le portail et repartit avec son petit groupe.

- Le Vizir n'aura jamais Babylone ! C'est ma ville ! Mon trône ! ragea le Prince en tapant du poing sur la rambarde de la tour. Il a utilisé ce rayon comme un portail. Nous allons le suivre. »

Il descendit, et assassina discrètement chacune des sentinelles avant qu'elles appellent des renforts, puis s'approcha du portail des Sables. Il planta sa Dague au centre, comme l'avait fait le garde avant lui, mais rien ne se produisit.

« Que se passe-t-il ?

- Et bien, tout s'est déroulé comme prévu, non ? Ah... depuis le temps, tu devrais savoir que tu dois éviter les portails des Qables.

- Je dois simplement trouver un mode de transport plus traditionnel.

- Avec davantage de succès, j'espère. » ironisa son double.

Le Prince, toujours avec l'aide précieuse de la voix pour ses combats, se laissait charmer par cette présence suave. Elle s'insinuait en lui, comme une maladie qui le rongeait peu à peu, mais curieusement, il aimait ça, car avoir une aide dans ces situations était très apaisant. Même si ses paroles étaient toujours railleuses, elles apportaient un peu de couleur au noir et blanc de ses horizons.

Plus bas, dans une rue, il découvrit des hommes et des femmes se faire enlever par les soldats. Mais il n'en avait cure, il ne voulait que sa vengeance, et c'est ainsi que son double prit le dessus sur son corps une fois de plus, dans une fulgurante douleur au bras, noircissant sa peau et couvrant son corps de tatouages dorés. Mais lorsqu'il sentit une sorte de vague de réconfort, pour parer à la souffrance passagère, aller de son double à lui même, il manqua de rougir tant cela lui fit du bien.

Cette fois il laissa entièrement le champ libre à son double, le laissant le diriger. Il triompha donc aisément des gardes, et entendit au loin qu'ils appelaient des renforts.

« Génial, comme si on avait pas assez de pain sur la planche... » se plaignit le Prince de l'Ombre, néanmoins heureux de sentir ses lèvres bouger pour en faire sortir sa propre voix, et puis, que son double « normal » lui laisse les commandes était une très bonne chose pour lui.

En utilisant sa chaîne, il avança rapidement sur les murs de la forteresse, et progressa jusqu'à atteindre les rues populaires de la cité. En descendant, il marcha dans de l'eau d'égoûts qui serpentaient à travers les ruelles, et recouvrit son apparence d'origine. Le sombre double rendit à regret son corps à son propriétaire, se réinstallant dans sa tête, en simple voix.

Le Prince se retrouva dans les rues, et il eut un large sourire de nostalgie lorsqu'il aperçut un char et les chevaux qui y étaient arrêtés. Il s'empara des rênes, avec une expression presque enfantine d'émerveillement. Il déclara à l'adresse de son double :

« Le chariot devrait faire l'affaire.

- Tu es sur de pouvoir maîtriser cet engin ? s'inquiéta en réponse la voix.

- Espérons ! En cas d'accident, c'est la fin pour nous deux ! »

Il démarra en trombe, faisant claquer les rênes pour faire avancer au galop les deux chevaux noirs qui le tiraient, renversant au passage quelques gardes qui transportait d'étranges cages. L'un d'eux se releva, furibond, et s'empara à son tour d'un des chars. Il se lança à la poursuite du Prince, sans se soucier du prisonnier de la cage qui se libérait derrière lui.

« Fais attention mon Prince... A droite !

Le chariot vira à droite, et évita ainsi de justesse l'un des chars ennemis. Quelques soldats à pied, réussirent à monter derrière lui, faisant dévier sa direction. Cela le sauva, car il manqua de se prendre un mur et de mourir.

- Oh, je te félicite mon Prince. Même si je suis sûr que tu ne l'as pas fais exprès.

Dans un sourire mutin, le guerrier continua d'avancer à toute allure, en continuant d'éviter les ennemis et les murs qui semblaient presque fleurir sur son passage.

- Il s'en est fallut de peu ! Un peu plus et... Oh non !

La porte de la cité se refermait devant eux, et leur chariot explosa littéralement quand une pierre de catapulte le brisa. Le Prince fut éjecté, mais atterit sur l'un des chevaux encore en vie, et passa de justesse entre les portes.

.

Les rues de Babylone étaient désertes. Les habitants avaient tous étés capturés, ou sûrement tués. Le guerrier eut un soupçon de regret en voyant les ruelles dévastées, mais les ignora, peu désireux de replonger dans ses souvenirs.

Le Prince quitta son cheval et passa plusieurs portes défoncées. Il cherchait à rejoindre le palais, en escaladant du mieux qu'il le pouvait les murs, car il y avait trop de risques d'attaques surprises en bas. En pleine ascension, la voix l'interpella, toujours aussi mielleuse et mordante à la fois.

« Je suis impressionné.

- Tant mieux. Votre opinion compte énormément pour moi, ironisa le Prince.

- C'est comme ça que tu remercies l'homme qui t'as sauvé la vie ?

- D'abord, si j'ai la vie sauve, c'est à moi que je le dois. Ensuite, vous n'êtes pas un homme, mais une voie désincarnée. Et enfin, je ne vous ai jamais demandé votre aide. Je n'en ai pas besoin.

- J'admire ta témérité, mais je te conseille de me montrer un peu plus de respect, se vexa son double d'une voix offensée.

- Et moi je vous conseille de vous taire. Vous me déconcentrez, et nous ne sommes plus seuls. »

Le Prince passa en hauteur, en équilibre sur une poutre qui tremblait sous son poids et vit plusieurs gardes traîner de force des prisonniers apeurés.

« Allez ! Mettez-le avec les autres !

- Pourquoi faites-vous ça ? »

Pris d'un soudain élan de bonté, il pensa :

« Je dois faire quelque chose.

- Vas-y ! Romps-toi le cou ! Ça leur sera d'une grande utilité...» persifla le Prince d'Ombre, encore vexé de s'être fait dédaigner.

Se rangeant à l'avis de son double, il continuait de descendre des bâtiments pour rejoindre les rues quand il entendit d'autres prisonniers.

« Papa ! appela un enfant d'une voix déchirante d'innocence.

- Silence ! Tu tiens vraiment à le rejoindre dans l'arène ? lui répondit d'un ton agressif un garde.

- Non ! Ne m'emmenez pas là-bas ! Tout mais pas ça ! »

De nouveau tiraillé entre sa vengeance et son désir de secourir son peuple, le Prince remarqua une fois de plus :

« Il se passe quelque chose en bas.

- Et ça continuera tant que tu n'auras pas vaincu le Vizir. Tu ne peux rien pour ces gens.

- Alors faisons vite, se résigna-t-il.

Il réussit finalement à descendre dans les rues, en ignorant les plaintes des habitants, mais fut bientôt attaqué par de nouvelles créatures qui se nourrissaient de Sable. Plus le temps passait, plus le Vizir devenait fort et faisait naître de nouvelles atrocités. Soudain, alors qu'il passait dans un des bâtiments, son bras le brûla à nouveau et il se changea en son alter-ego, mais ne lui laissa pas les rênes.

Grâce à sa chaîne, il franchit les obstacles et gagna la suite des bâtiments, plus lentement que ne l'aurait fait son double, qui se fit un devoir de le lui faire remarquer.

« Cours ! Vole, mon Prince ! Hâte toi de rejoindre le palais et reprends ton trône ! le pressa le Prince de l'Ombre.

- Je vais aussi vite que je peux ! Que suggérez-vous ? Qu'il me pousse des ailes ?

- On peut toujours rêver...»

Plus loin il lava sa corruption dans une fontaine et redevint lui-même, avec l'habituelle brûlure. Pour éviter d'entendre geindre le peuple, et aussi parce qu'il n'y avait plus de chemin, il grimpa plus loin, montant sur les toits.

« Babylone n'est pas encore tombée. Ses défenseurs résistent. Mon père est peut-être parmis eux ! » espéra le Prince.

Alors qu'il poursuit son escalade, il s'aggrippa de justesse à un balcon. Il n'avait pas vu le garde avant de sauter, et serait san sdoutes mort si le soldat ne s'était pas fait tuer par un trio de flèches. Cherchant du regard son sauveurn le Prince se baisse et ramasse l'une des flèches, qui lui évoque étrangement un souvenir qu'il s'était efforcé de chasser.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Quelqu'un nous aide ? Qui va là ? Vous m'avez rendu un grand service ! Montrez-vous que je vous remercie !... C'est très étrange. Je me demande si... non. Non, c'est idiot. »

Progressant de bâtiments en bâtiments, l'esprit préoccupé par les flèches salvatrices. Au sommet de l'un d'eux, le Prince regarda longuement autour de lui, et dût se rendre à l'évidence.

« Rah, il n'y a plus de toits !

- En effet. Un détour irritant, mais bon. Faisons avec. Descends au niveau de la rue et nous chercherons le moyen de rejoindre les toits.

- Vous êtes bien opiniâtre pour une voie intérieure, railla pour une fois le Prince.

- Il faut bien que quelqu'un prenne les décisions.»

Soupirant devant la logique irréfutable de ces propos, il s'éxecuta docilement, mais au bout de quelques ruelles à éviter les gardes, il accéda à l'arène où avaient lieu les transformations et apperçut une bête énorme, dont la mâchoire inférieure semblait avoir été arrachée, laissant pendre sa longue langue fourchue.

« Je n'aime pas ça du tout, grimaça le Prince. Cette chose était autrefois un homme. Il était là quand Kaileena est morte.

- Voilà une jolie créature. »

Il était immense et aussi large que haut. Lorsque la bête se rendit compte de sa présence, elle se tourna vers lui et leva son épée gigantesque. En usant d'un peu d'acrobaties basiques et en évitant les coups puissants mais mal placés, il parvint à sauter sur le dos de la créature.

« Vise les yeux , mon Prince ! Il ne pourra pas te tuer s'il ne te voit pas. » conseilla judicieusement le Prince de l'Ombre.

Sans le moindre sentiment, son double « normal » creva les deux yeux de la bête, qui rugit de colère et de souffrance en le cherchant à l'aveuglette, frappant au hasard le Prine qui l'évitait agilement, rapide et efficace.

« Bien, apprécia la voix. Il ne voit plus rien, et maintenant, met le à genoux. Ses jambes, Prince. »

Le Prince réussit enfin à mettre le monstre à genoux, au prix de beaucoup de sang et de sueur, et l'acheva de quelques coups mortels de dague. Derrière lui, la grille de la prison de l'arène s'ouvrit et les habitants coururent vers lui pour acclamer leur sauveur, mais il sentit venir la transformation, la brûlure à son bras s'intensifiant. Il n'était pas question que son peuple comprenne qu'il avait été corrompu par les Sable.

« Ne vous approchez pas ! » cria-t-il en fuyant dans les tunnels pour cacher son vice.

.

Le Prince de l'Ombre prit la fuite, courant aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, sans se retourner, dans les tunnels froids. Après avoir usé d'eau, il recouvra son apparence habituelle, et sa peau retrouva sa clarté.

A peine remis, il se fit attaquer par derrière, et n'eut pas le temps de réagir que déjà des flèches se fichèrent dans le torse de son assaillant, qu'il acheva à l'épée. Fermement décidé à comprendre qui l'aidait, le Prince se retourna sans prendre cas du cadavre qu'il laissait, et apperçut une femme brune, toute de rouge vêtue, un arc à la main. Elle était sur un bâtiment voisin, au bord d'un balcon.

« Regardez-moi ça !... siffla la voix.

- Farah ! appela le Prince en reconaissant son amour perdu.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à fuir, elle se retourna vers lui, et lui demanda :

- Comment savez-vous mon nom ?

- Et bien, je... euh...

- Je suis curieux de voir comment tu vas t'en sortir, railla le Prince d'Ombre.

- J'ai, euh... hmm, un conte ! J'ai entendu parler d'une belle et... courageuse princesse indienne venue à Babylone pour punir un vizir malfaisant qui lui a causé... une grande détresse, bafouilla-t-il en essayant de se rattrapper.

Visiblement pas convaincue, Farah banda son arc et visa le Prince, qui ne faisait pas le fier avec son histoire peu plausible.

- Tu vois ? Elle va nous tuer !

Croyant sa dernière heure arrivée, le Prince esquissa un mouvement pour tenter d'éviter la flèche, mais elle siffla à son oreille et lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'elle était destinée à un garde derrière lui qui allait probablement s'en prendre à lui, il haussa les sourcils et se retourna vers son interlocutrice.

- Comment-avez vous réussi à survivre aussi longtemps ? soupira-t-elle. Bonne chance étranger. »

Le Prince la regarda partir, ne sachant comment la retenir, et continua son chemin dans les rues, totalement sonné par l'apparition de son amour perdu.

« Elle m'a apellé « étranger »... Elle a totalement oublié ce que nous avons vécu.

- Parce que cela ne s'est jamais produit ! Pas de Sables du Temps, pas d'Azad ! Tu tues le Vizir mais tu perds la fille. De toute façon on sera mieux sans elle, bougonna jalousement la voix. Aurais-tu oublié ? Quelques flèches dans le dos suffiraient-elles à te rafraîchir la mémoire ?

Au rappel du nombre de flèches qu'il s'était pris lorsque Farah était censée le couvrir, alors qu'il combattait des monstres de Sables à ses côtés il y avait sept ans, le Prince grimaça. Elle avait quelques soucis de visée, mais cela le faisait rire, et la rendait sujette à de nombreux quolibets de sa part.

- Nous devons la rattraper !

- D'accord. Bien que je soupçonne que nous voulions pas d'elle la même chose. »

Le Prince retrouva le chemin des toits, après quelques gardes tués et des portails désactivés. En plein mouvement comme à son habitude, le Prince d'Ombre l'interrompit en pleine action et manqua de le faire tomber de sa corniche :

« Tu as encore des sentiments pour elle, avoue-le.

- Nous avons vécu tant d'épreuves ensemble... concéda le Prince d'un sourire nostalgique. Elle ne s'en souvient peut-être pas, mais moi je ne l'oublierai jamais. »

Si son double avait eu un corps, il aurait sans doute eu un reniflement dédaigneux et lui aurait tourné le dos. Mais il se contenta simplement d'un silence qui clamait « Je boude ! », jaloux de l'attention qu'il accordait à une fille qui n'en vallait même pas la peine. Personne d'autre que lui ne méritait une telle occupation dans son esprit. De plus, il entendait ses moindres pensées, et entendre en boucle : « et si elle se blessait ? est-ce qu'elle pense aussi à moi ? » et autres niaiseries amoureuses avait tendance à le mettre sur les nerfs. Depuis qu'il avait revu Farah, sa confiance en lui s'étayait. Et pire, pour le Prince de l'Ombre, cette fille était vraiment une source de problèmes, car son double se perdait dans ses yeux noirs, et même si il se doutait que l'amour de son Prince pour la brune était incurrable, son désir à lui l'était aussi. Rien ne l'empêcherait de retrouver son trône, et surtout d'avoir pour lui seul son petit Prince. Car ce n'était pas seulement la soif de pouvoir qui motivait le double maléfique, il y avait aussi quelque shose de bien pire.

Trop tôt à son goût, son double physique retrouva Farah, et avant qu'il ne puisse dire quelque chose d'intelligent autre que « Heuuu », elle avait remarqué la Dague à sa ceinture, et posait l'éternelle question qui sept ans plus tôt, revenait toujours :

« La Dague du Temps ! Que fait-elle en votre possession ?

- Et c'est reparti... soupira le Prince d'Ombre.

- Je l'ai prise, au Vizir, répondit son double physique.

- Le traître ! ragea la brune. Il a assassiné mon père, m'a jeté aux fers et a réduit mon peuple en esclavage. Tout cela pour devenir une sorte de dieu.

- Je ne sais que trop bien de quoi il est capable, mais j'ai la ferme intention de le retrouver et de lui faire payer ce qu'il a fait à mon royaume.

- Vous êtes le fils de Sharaman ? Le Prince de Perse ? questionna-t-elle, le regard soudain plus clair.

- Et vous êtes la fille du Maharaja. Nous voulons la même chose. Pourquoi ne pas nous allier ?

- Éventuellement. Si vous pouvez me suivre. » termina-t-elle en partant à toutes jambes.

Il eut un sourire. Tiens, il avait déjà entendu ça quelque part.

« Ce petit test commence à me fatiguer, ronchonna la voix.

- C'est sa manière d'être, mais je vous assure qu'elle fera une alliée précieuse.

- Je te le souhaite. »

.

.

**A suivre**


	3. Jaloux, moi ?

**Note d'auteur **: Et la suite, l'un de mes moments préférés. Le Dark Prince est un jaloux possessif...

.

.

.

.

.

Le Prince suivit Farah, en se débarrassant au passage des gardes, seulement motivé par cette course qu'il connaissait si bien. Les souvenirs l'assaillirent, et il se vit poursuivit par la belle, qui l'avait dépassé dans un rire railleur. Il gagna pourtant celle-ci, comme une revanche dont lui seul avait conscience, et elle concéda d'une voix agacée :

« D'accord, je suis impressionnée. J'imagine que faire équipe est une bonne idée. Après tout, l'union fait la force.

- Je suis content de votre décision.

- Non c'est vrai ? Je ne l'aurais jamais cru, songea son opposé en sentant les lèvres qu'il ne maîtrisaient pas faire un large sourire, idiot au possible.

- Faîtes en sorte que je ne le regrette pas. Retrouvons le Vizir. »

Elle tira une flèche qui lui ouvrit une nouvelle porte, et ils continuèrent ensemble leur chemin.

Maintenant qu'il avait Farah, le Prince n'était plus obligé de se reposer uniquement sur son double. Il avait retrouvé son amour perdu, ainsi que l'espoir de revoir un jour son pays en paix. Sa présence l'attendrissait, et cela ne plaisait pas du tout au Prince d'Ombre, qui en plus de cela s'était réellement attaché à son petit Prince, et était déterminé à le garder pour lui, comme un précieux trésor.

Le Prince retrouva la brune près du temple, sur un échafaudage plus haut que le sien, et vit plus loin Erzan, la créature qu'était devenue le Vizir.

« Mais... Quelle est cette chose ?

- C'est le Vizir ! s'empourpra de haine le guerrier.

- Que lui est-il arrivé ?

- Quelque chose d'affreux...

- Quelque chose de merveilleux ! » sourit la présence, mais seul le Prince put l'entendre. Sa colère réveillée, il sortit sa Dague avec la ferme intention de tuer le Vizir.

« Attendez ! le retint Farah.

- Non ! ragea-t-il en voyant son ennemi s'enfuir.

- Heureusement qu'il est parti. Vous n'aviez aucune chance.

- Oh ? Bien sûr ! Suis-je bête ? Pensez-vous que nous devrions nous rendre ? Ou quitter la ville peut-être ? Je connais une île charmante, à quelques semaines d'ici. À notre retour, toute cette histoire sera réglée, s'emporta sarcastiquement le Prince.

- Si ça vous soulage de vous moquer de moi, ne vous gênez pas ! Mais vous êtes tellement obsédé à l'idée de le tuer que vous ne réfléchissez même plus à ce que vous faîtes. Vous auriez pu mourir.

- Sans doute. Bon, trouvons un moyen d'entrer dans le temple. Nous perdons du temps.

- C'est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire, oui. »

Elle lui montra du doigt un trou dans le mur, et le laissa se défaire des monstres invisibles qui l'encerclèrent, qu'il ne put éliminer que grâce aux indications de son double. Il escalada les poteaux et les murs, et trouva finalement la brèche qui lui permit d'entrer. Il y activa le levier, permettant à Farah de prendre un autre chemin qui rejoindrait le sien au bout.

« Ça a marché, j'y vais ! cria la bune en courant à l'accès fraîchement déverrouillé.

- Je n'aime pas voir cette fille foncer partout tête baissée ! bougonna le Prince de l'Ombre.

- Ne craignez rien. Elle nous a déjà été d'une aide précieuse, tenta-t-il de le rassurer en avançant dans le couloir du temple.

- Et puis, tu sais... j'ai réfléchi à ce que Farah a dit tout à l'heure. Elle n'a pas tort. Comment comptes-tu tuer le Vizir, maintenant qu'il est immortel ?

- La Dague a fait de lui ce qu'il est. Elle peut inverser le processus.

- J'imagine que nous verrons bientôt si c'est vrai... »

Le Prince continua son escalade, impatient à l'idée de retrouver sa brune. Dans le temple, il tomba sur un groupe de soldats qui protégeaient l'un des portails de téléportation du Vizir, et les tua, sans même y prêter attention, comme une habitude. Cependant il préférait se battre sous la forme de son double, car en aucune autre façon il retrouvait autant de plaisir à voler une vie ennemie, à sentir l'énergie s'enfuir d'un corps inanimé pour nourrir la sienne.

En arrivant dans les jardins du temple, le Prince y retrouva Farah, postée bien plus haut sur des ponts qui semblaient amovibles.

Elle admira le bâtiment d'un œil appréciateur :

« Quel bel édifice !

- Mon père a construit ces jardins comme symbole de son amour pour notre peuple. Jadis, tout le royaume était ainsi, expliqua le Prince.

En réponse, son visage se ferma et elle lui désigna des leviers au sol, ainsi que la porte plus loin.

- Essayez ces leviers ! Si j'arrive à passer de l'autre côté je trouverai peut-être le moyen d'ouvrir la porte. »

Le Prince se gratta le crâne devant les leviers, et son double fit un commentaire désobligeant sur ses capacités cognitives en présence de certaines jeunes femmes. Il essaya chacun des trois leviers, suant pour les activer et rageant de ne pas réussir, et trouva finalement la bonne combinaison pour la faire accéder au balcon suivant. Il l'entendit sauter, et sa voix mordante s'éleva au dessus de sa tête :

« Vous ne pourriez pas aller un peu plus vite ?

- Rien ne vous empêche de venir le faire vous même ! Ah, sept ans et rien n'a changé...

- Sept ans ? Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ? s'interloqua Farah.

- Euh... c'est une façon de parler ! se rattrapa le guerrier.

- Vous êtes vraiment très étrange.

- Et encore, si elle savait... » soupira son double.

La suite des leviers lui parut encore plus ardue. Le Prince d'Ombre déclara encore plus franchement que précédemment que Farah le rendait stupide, qu'elle n'était qu'un boulet à son pied. Le Prince l'ignora en levant les yeux au ciel, et fit tourner les balcons dans la bonne direction, en remarquant sarcastiquement qu'ils progressaient. La brune sauta et pointa le bras vers l'une des tours du temple.

« Je crois qu'il y a une cloche dans la tour. Amenez moi au balcon suivant et je trancherai sa corde. Vous pourrez l'utiliser pour atteindre le levier de la porte.

- Avec ma chance, ça va encore déclencher un piège horrible, ou appeler des monstres de sables, ou mieux encore, déclencher l'apocalypse.

- Ça vous ferait mal d'être un tout petit peu optimiste ?

- L'expérience m'a appris que rêver éveillé conduit toujours à des déceptions, déclara sagement le Prince.

Après encore plus de travail de neurones, d'ailleurs très surmenés en cet instant précis, les balcons s'alignèrent une dernière fois, et Farah put enfin atteindre la cloche d'une flèche.

« Vous voyez ? Vous avez réussi, railla-t-elle.

- Nous avons réussi. » la congratula le guerrier sans faire cas de son ton moqueur.

La cloche tomba, et il alla la tirer jusqu'au levier en hauteur qu'il put donc activer, et cela ouvrit le passage vers le temple. Ils allaient reprendre leur avancée quand retentirent des appels au secours, et Farah lui fit signe de s'arrêter :

« Attendez ! Il y a des blessés à l'intérieur ! Il faut les aider.

La brune ne vit pas le Prince de l'Ombre se pincer mentalement l'arrête du nez de consternation, mais elle entendit répondre son double physique.

- Allez-y Farah. Occupez-vous des blessés. Je vous rejoindrai quand j'aurai réglé son compte au Vizir. »

Le Prince et l'archère se séparèrent, car leurs deux buts étaient clairement opposés. Le peuple l'appelait, et lui la vengeance le suppliait d'accourir. Cependant le calvaire du Prince de l'Ombre ne s'arrêta pas pour si peu, car à présent les moindres pensées de son hôte ne cessaient de revenir vers la brune. Il se remémorait leurs aventures passées, nostalgique. Le Prince avança dans le temple, puis entendit des fracas de combats et des cris de douleur. Il se pencha du haut d'un balcon, et apperçut des guerriers terrassés, et assista sans pouvoir intervenir à la mort violente de l'un d'entre eux, tué par la créature surpuissante qu'était devenue le Vizir.

« Envahir une ville est une chose... Mais le faire avec autant de violence et de cruauté en est une autre ! Je lui rendrai au centuple les coups qu'il a porté à mon royaume !

- Nous sommes tout près mon Prince ! Faisons le souffrir ! » l'encouragea son double.

Son enthousiasme le ragaillardit et il laissa les commandes de son corps au Prince de l'Ombre, qui s'en empara avec joie.

Le guerrier ignora du mieux qu'il pouvait les cris des derniers soldats qui combattaient encore pour Babylone, mais entendit la voix rendue rocailleuse par les Sables du Vizir et les directives maladroites des survivants.

« Je suis Zervan, le dieu du temps. Je vous apporte deux présents : la douleur et la souffrance. Approchez vous de ces présents.

- Nous sommes perdus ! Repliez-vous jusqu'au sanctuaire !

- La dernière ligne de Babylone a cédé. Ses hommes nous ont servis fidèlement, mais maintenant qu'ils sont morts, la cité est aux mains du Vizir ! constata tristement le Prince.

Il suivit les bruits de combats et se rapprocha de plus en plus, jusqu'à entendre à nouveau le roi auto-proclammé :

- Je vous offre le pouvoir et c'est ainsi que vous répondez ? Soit. Rejoignez vos frères dans la mort !

Alors que le Prince rattrapait rapidement le Vizir, le contact de l'eau le fit redevenir celui qu'il était. Encouragé par la colère, il lâcha d'une voix agacée :

« Chaque fois que je le rejoins, il s'enfuit. Pourquoi a-t-il peur de m'affronter ? Ce serait si facile s'il se battait !

- Tout ne se résume pas au combat mon Prince. Certaines batailles se livrent autrement. J'ai bien peur que nous ayons sous-estimé notre adversaire. Ne reproduisons pas cette erreur. »

Ils durent tous deux se rendre à l'évidence : Babylone était tombée, et les derniers survivants étaient transformés en monstres, esclaves torturés, ou encore tués. Il comprit que l'ambition du Vizir avait encore dépassé la royauté : il voulait être un dieu. Et il était désormais la seule personne qui pouvait empêcher cela.

Le Prince sortit du temple, et arriva au quartier des marchands. Au désespoir de son double, le guerrier retrouva Farah, et elle était apparemment séparée de lui par une porte fermée. Elle lui demanda, à travers les barreaux :

« Est-ce que ça va ?

- Il m'a échappé ! Et vous ? Et les soldats ?

- Ils sont tous morts. Tous.. mais j'ai vu le Vizir, ou plutôt ce qu'il est devenu. Il s'est enfuit en direction du palais.

- Alors nous savons où aller.

- D'accord, mais je crois bien que... Hem, je suis coincée. Vous pouvez ouvrir cette porte ? »

Le Prince se hâta de chercher un levier pour ouvrir la porte, et en trouva finalement un, après avoir traversé une série de pièges interminable, et en descendant tout en bas du bâtiment où Farah était retenue.

« La galanterie c'est très bien, mais là, je crois que tu exagères un peu.»

Il activa le levier, en échappant de justesse à des piques mortelles qui sortaient du sol.

D'en bas, il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et la voix reconnaissante de Farah s'élever :

« Merci Prince.

L'interpellé regarda autour de lui, et il s'aperçut qu'il ne pouvait pas rebrousser chemin.

- De rien, sauf que c'est moi qui suis piégé maintenant.

- Pff, c'est bien une femme. Tu règles ses problèmes et c'est toi qui as des ennuis, grommela de plus belle le Prince d'Ombre.

- Permettez-moi de vous rendre la pareille, sourit la brune en cherchant un moyen de l'aider. Elle tira une flèche, et fit tomber une caisse qui atterrit au niveau du Prince, lui permettant d'activer une dalle qui ouvrit la porte le bloquant.

- Vous disiez ? railla le guerrier.

- ... Avance... » grinça son double, de mauvaise foi.

Le Prince continua sa progression dans le quartier des marchands. A peine quelques secondes après avoir quitté la brune, il déclara d'une voix inquiète :

« J'espère que Farah va bien.

- Tu passe bien trop de temps à te préoccuper d'elle. Est-ce bien nécessaire ? marmonna le Prince d'Ombre.

- Vous semblez contrarié. Vous êtes jaloux ? insinua le chevelu d'une voix moqueuse.

- Occupe-toi plutôt de rejoindre le palais ! » éluda son double, prouvant ainsi par sa réponse agressive que oui. En effet, il brûlait de jalousie, mais il se doutait aussi que le Prince n'en avait cure, trop occupé à penser à sa belle brune. Il était forcé d'admettre qu'elle était loin d'être repoussante sur le plan physique, elle était même intelligente, mais il n'était pas question qu'elle empiète sur son territoire, à savoir, son petit Prince. Il devait le conserver pour lui, et pas seulement pour reprendre leur trône, mais aussi pour des raisons qu'il tentait de se cacher. Seulement, tant que Farah serait là, jamais il ne pourrait lui faire comprendre ce qu'il ressentait à son égard.

Encore bien trop tôt à son goût, le Prince et la brune se retrouvèrent. Il était suspendu à une corniche et elle était derrière lui, sur un promontoire plein de caisses. En dessous, dans la rue, il y avait plusieurs soldats lourdement armés.

« Ah ! Vous voilà ! cria fort peu discrètement l'archère à son adresse.

- Pas si fort ! Il y a des ennemis en-dessous ! la reprit-il.

- D'accord, mais voyez ce que vous pouvez faire avec ces caisses. Je ne parviens pas à les franchir.

- Tu comprends maintenant ? C'est ce genre de choses qui nous ralentit ! persifla le Prince d'Ombre.

Le Prince descendit de sa corniche et tua tous les gardes, plus difficilement qu'habituellement il est vrai, car il était souvent aidé par son double, mais Farah l'observait, donc il ne pouvait pas se permettre de se transformer. Il triompha et brisa la caisse qui entrainna toutes les autres dans sa chute, libérant le passage pour l'archère. Elle se tourna vers l'horizon et lui dit :

« Je vois le palais d'ici. Rejoignez-moi !

Le guerrier s'exécuta et déplaça la caisse pour la poser sur une dalle qui ouvrit une porte. Ils se rejoignirent et le Prince la salua, mais ils entendirent à nouveau des appels à l'aide d'une femme qui suppliait un garde de ne pas la transformer en monstre de Sable.

- Vous avez entendu ?

- Si tu sais ce qui est bon pour toi, réponds « non ».

Le Prince soupira intérieurement de la phrase de son alter-ego, mais tenta de raisonner la belle brune.

- Farah, il faut continuer. Tout ira bien pour elle.

- Vous êtes fou ? Elle avait peur qu'on la tue ! Et il y en a d'autres !

- Non ! nia le guerrier en avançant vers le palais. Nous avons perdu assez de temps !

- Bien ! Remet-la à sa place petit Prince.

- Mais c'est votre peuple ! Vous êtes leur prince et vous seriez prêt à les laisser souffrir ? s'indigna Farah, et cette fois, sa moue agacée ne suffit pas à le faire changer d'avis.

- Cet homme m'a tout pris ! Et maintenant que j'ai enfin la possibilité de le punir, vous voudriez me retarder ? Avez-vous donc oublié ce qu'il vous a fait ?

- Mais je... balbutia-t-elle devant la véracité de ses propos.

- Je sais que la culpabilité vous pèse, Farah. Il vous a forcé à assister impuissante aux souffrances de votre peuple. Vous n'y êtes pour rien, mais cela ne doit pas obscurcir votre jugement.

- Ce n'est pas mon jugement qui est obscurci ! Vous ne voulez pas les aider, mais vous ne m'en empêcherez pas, cracha-t-elle en partant.

- Je vais tuer le Vizir pour mettre un terme à tout ceci et vous, vous perdez votre temps à soigner les blessés !

En la voyant courir pour le fuir, le Prince eut une expression dédaigneuse et fit quelques pas de son côté, lui tournant le dos.

- Bon débarras. Elle ne faisait que nous gêner. Elle nous ralentissait en s'attirant des ennuis sans arrêt.

Le Prince d'Ombre aurait volontiers sauté de joie tant il était heureux d'être débarrassé de la brune. Avec un peu de chance, peut-être pourrait-il avoir la discussion qu'il souhaitait avec lui au sujet des raisons de sa prétendue jalousie.

- Nous allons enfin pouvoir.. quoi ? s'interrompit-il en sentant les jambes qu'il ne maîtrisaient pas s'arrêter, puis faire demi-tour.

- S'il lui arrivait quelque chose.. Je ne peux pas la perdre encore.

- Non, non, non ! Nous sommes si près !

Rien de ce qu'il put lui dire ne le fit changer d'avis, et sa joie s'envola encore plus vite qu'elle était venue lorsqu'il sentit son double courir à la poursuite de cette maudite fille.

- Farah ! Où êtes vous partie ? »

.

.

**A suivre**


	4. Il aurait put lui dire, mais

**Note d'auteur :** Attente insoutenable, n'est-ce pas ?

.

.

.

.

.

Le double maléfique sentit que son opposé lui résistait, et partait secourir sa brune d'ennuis dans lesquels elle s'était probablement fourrée. Il devrait donc remettre sa déclaration à plus tard. Il sentait ses jambes courir à toute vitesse pour rattraper la fille, mais il se devait de la supporter s'il voulait conserver la confiance du Prince, et même si celui-ci le disait jaloux, à juste titre d'ailleurs, jamais il n'accepterait de le perdre. Les murs défilaient devant ses yeux, et bientôt il arriva à l'entrée d'un lupanar, et vit Farah y pénétrer. Décidant qu'il devait rappeler sa présence à son petit Prince, il prit le dessus sur son physique, mais c'était toujours lui qui se dirigeait. Le guerrier lâcha d'une voix agacée :

« Je ne peux pas laisser Farah me voir comme ça.

- Quoi, tu as peur qu'elle ne préfère le nouveau toi ? gloussa le Prince de l'Ombre.

- La peau noircie, les yeux luisants, un visage fondu... Elle va m'adorer au premier coup d'oeil.

- Mais j'aime bien, moi... Et puis, lui courir après, est-ce bien nécessaire ?

- Oui...

- Tu en es sûr ?

- Oui !

- Très bien ! Perd donc ton temps à sauver ta princesse ! Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce que le Vizir est en train de faire. Agrandir son armée ? Torturer des innocents peut-être ? Oh je sais : choisir quel royaume conquérir ensuite ! Alors qu'il ne devrait faire qu'une seule chose : mourir !

- Je n'ai pas oublié ma mission !

- Ah oui ? On ne dirait pas. Je m'attendais vraiment à mieux de ta part. Sur l'Île du Temps tu étais si déterminé, si sûr de ton fait... Tu étais si décidé ! Tellement courageux... si fort qu'aucun ennemi n'osait barrer ta route de peur de périr dans d'atroces souffrances...

- Si égoïste, marmonna le Prince.

- Pas du tout ! Tu cherchais juste à défendre ce qui t'appartiens. Qu'y a-t-il de mal à ça ? le défendit son opposé.

- Mais regardez donc autour de nous ! Cette destruction, c'est de ma faute !

- Non. Tu n'y es pour rien, ce serait arrivé quelque soit tes actions. »

Ils s'interrompirent pour une séquence plus ardue d'acrobaties qui les firent entrer dans un lupanar. A son entrée il y avait un bassin d'eau, dans lequel le Prince nettoya sa corruption. Il y avait des courtisanes presque nues, changées en Sable. Elles avaient perdu toute la beauté qui faisait leur renomée, et le Prince terrassa ces monstres en se souvenant des quelques nuits qu'il avait passées ici, vautré dans la luxure.

« Traîner dans un lupanar alors que ta ville sombre dans l'anarchie, ce n'est pas vraiment ma conception de l'héroïsme, reprit la voix du Prince d'Ombre.

- Je suis ici pour Farah.

- Tu n'est pas là pour elle, mais pour toi. Elle t'a fait te sentir coupable et tu veux lui montrer qu'elle se trompe. Si tu es ici, c'est purement par égoïsme, coupa-t-il.

- Vous ne comprenez rien ! Vous ne me connaissez pas !

- Je suis toi, petit Prince. Plus tôt tu en prendras conscience, mieux ce sera. »

Il y eut un silence mental prolongé. Le double du Prince brûlait d'envie de lui dire tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, mais il n'osait pas. Après tout, toutes les pensées de son opposé étaient pour la belle brune, et aucun de ses mots, aussi remplis d'amour ou de haine soient-ils, ne sauraient le faire changer d'avis. Mais il ne perdait pas espoir. Quand son alter ego passait dans l'eau, qui lui rendait sa forme originelle, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de regarder cet homme dans le reflet.

Ses longs cheveux noirs qui lui tombaient sur les épaules encadraient un visage endurci par les années d'exil, loin de chez lui. Ses beaux yeux bleus, plus clairs autour de la pupille semblaient briller constamment d'une lueur presque lunatique tellement elle avait l'air remplie de mystères. Son allure guerrière, forgée par les années de combats, le rendait imposant, cependant il était juste et droit, des qualités qui manquaient à lui même.

D'ailleurs il lui manquait tant de choses... Il lui manquait tant de qualités pour espérer lui plaire. Et cette fichue fille... si elle mourrait tout irait beaucoup mieux pour lui, il le réconforterait et il redeviendrait la seule personne à qui il pourrait se confier. Et alors... Alors... Il pourrait lui dire, et le faire sien.

Au bout de plusieurs courtisanes de Sables affrontées et tuées dans le lupanar, le Prince rattrapa finalement l'archère :

« Farah !

L'interpellée se retourna vers lui, et le guerrier se sentit à nouveau perdre ses moyens devant ses grands yeux noirs.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? l'agressa-t-elle.

- J'ai réfléchi à vos paroles, et c'est vrai. Je...

Le Prince fut coupé par une épée qu'il esquiva de justesse, et reconnut la femme en violet qui lui avait planté sa chaîne dans le bras. Farah s'indigna contre elle :

- Vous ne voyez pas que nous sommes occupés ? Si vous voulez mourir, attendez votre tour, s'il vous plaît !

La responsable de sa mutilation eut un rire dédaigneux et s'enfuit sur un balcon en hauteur.

- Aucun risque. J'ai tué la plupart des gardes. Retrouvez les femmes, et libérez-les. Je me charge d'elle. » déclara le Prince.

Farah s'en alla derrière lui, et il monta sur le balcon où s'était enfui la femme, qui était sans doute un lieutenant du Vizir. Son double le railla alors qu'il se lançait à la poursuite de son ennemie :

« Bien joué ! Tu reviens soit-disant sauver Farah, et tu la renvoie au cœur du danger pendant que tu pourchasses une autre femme, mon héros !

- Vous savez très bien qu'il n'y a plus rien à craindre dans le lupanar, et si je ne tue pas ce monstre de Sables, Farah ne sera pas en sécurité. »

C'est sur ces paroles pleines de promesses que le Prince alla affronter la guerrière, qui se révéla très coriace. Il dû user plusieurs fois des pouvoirs de la Dague pour la ralentir, et alors qu'il allait en triompher dans un ultime face à face à l'épée, son bras se mit à lui devenir douloureux, et il sentit venir la transformation. En essayant de repousser la femme il cria :

« Non, non ! Pas maintenant !

La chaîne le brûla comme si elle était chauffée à blanc, et la guerrière en profita pour lui donner un coup de pied qui l'envoya valser contre un mur. Il la vit fuir, puis se transforma, la souffrance encore plus forte qu'aux fois précédentes. Il essaya de résister, mais le Prince de l'Ombre le remplaça.

Il la rattrapa au vol alors qu'elle tentait de sauter pour atteindre un lieu hors de sa portée, mais il parvint à bloquer une dernière fois les armes de son ennemie, qui lui cracha :

- Vous perdez votre temps ! Le Vizir a commencé à transformer les femmes. Vous avez juste gagné... un peu de temps.

Il la poussa dans le vide, et déclara ironiquement :

- Si j'avais gagné du Sable chaque fois qu'on ma dit ça... Oh, mais j'en ai ! » constata-t-il en voyant revenir du précipice une vague de Sable qui régénéra son corps.

Le Prince reprit le contrôle de ses mouvements, mais pas de son apparence. Comme par hasard, c'est ce moment précis que choisit l'archère pour le retrouver, et lui dire, du haut d'un balcon :

- Les femmes sont libres et seront bientôt en lieu sûr. Vous avez bien fait de reven... Prince ? Vous... vous êtes des leurs !

- Non ! Farah ! Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez !

- Vous êtes un monstre de Sables ! Vous m'avez menti ! Tout ce temps !

- Non ! C'est vrai, les Sables m'ont corrompu, mais j'ai conservé mon cœur et mon âme. Vous devez me croire !

- Laissez-moi tranquille ! cria-t-elle en bandant son arc dans sa direction.

Le Prince ne vit que la flèche siffler bien loin dans le ciel, et comprit qu'elle lui laissait la vie sauve. La brune prit la fuite, et il ne put la retenir.

Se lançant à sa poursuite une troisième fois depuis leur rencontre, son double lui lança, toujours là quand il s'agissait de jeter de l'huile sur le feu :

« C'est vrai que tu lui as menti.

- C'est juste que...

- Oui ?

- Elle n'a pas compris... Mais qu'est-ce que je croyais ? »

Son secret avait été découvert par celle qui, au monde, ne devait surtout pas en prendre connaissance. Farah avait prit peur et le fuyait désormais, et même s'il courait de toutes ses forces pour tenter de la rattrapper, il savait qu'elle ne lui pardonnerait pas aussi vite.

Il l'aperçut, au loin, et l'appela, pourtant il se doutait que s'il restait sous son apparence actuelle, elle ne lui accorderait même pas un regard. Alors il chercha de l'eau où il pourrait recouvrer son corps d'origine. Une fois qu'il fut retransformé, il repartit en quête de Farah, et à force de courir, il la rattrapa à nouveau, et lui désigna son apparence habituelle :

« Vous comprenez ? Ce n'est qu'une transformation physique !

- Pourquoi devrais-je vous croire ? Tous vos actes contre-disent vos paroles. J'ai vu combien vous avez soif de combat : Vous aimez tuer et vous ne parlez que de vengeance ! Et ce mépris envers votre peuple... Vous avez entendu les femmes appeler au secours, aussi clairement que moi ! Et pourtant, vous vous êtes détourné d'elles.

- Mais je suis revenu. Je suis revenu... pour vous.

- De prince, vous n'avez que le titre. Allez donc reprendre votre trône. Mais sachez ceci : vous le ferez seul !

Farah le quitta, et cette fois il resta sur place, désemparé. Le Prince de l'Ombre commenta :

- Tu sais vraiment y faire avec les femmes, toi. Celles que tu ne tues pas ne cherchent qu'à te fuir. »

Le Prince resta longtemps à se dire qu'il venait de perdre une fois de plus son amour. Il se renfrogna, et se consacra tout entier à sa tâche, ce qui plu grandement à son double, car il aurait peut-être l'occasion de s'expliquer avec lui.

Il rejoignit les balcons de la ville haute, et, se penchant sur les rambardes, il se souvint, nostalgique :

« Quand j'étais jeune, je me perdais souvent dans les allées de la ville haute. Je passais des heures à courir et à faire des acrobaties, m'imaginant dans la peau de multiples créatures. Les toits et allées de Babylone étaient mes fenêtres vers un autre monde, mais tout a changé désormais. Les couleurs ont disparues, et les bruits de vie ont été remplacés par un silence lourd. Tout est devenu maussade et obscur. »

Il pénétra dans les jardins de la ville, et son alter ego lui fit remarquer :

« Le palais est tout proche. On pourrait peut-être y aller, non ? »

Mais le Prince ne l'écoutait pas, trop plongé dans ses pensées. Il avait perdu Farah, une fois encore, et ses paroles l'avaient profondément blessé. Il aurait sûrement dû lui dire qu'il avait été infecté, mais quelle aurait été sa réaction ? Elle l'aurait sûrement tué dès le début. Il n'avait maintenant plus que son double à qui parler, et celui-ci reprit la parole le premier :

« Tu ne dis plus rien ? À quoi penses-tu ?

- Et si elle avait raison ?

- Où est le Prince que je connaissais ? Tu es un guerrier endurci. Arrête de te montrer aussi... aussi sentimental ! Cela ne te ressemble pas.

- Si je pouvais arrêter d'y penser, je le ferai !

- Il le faut. Ce qui t'attend est la plus redoutable des épreuves que tu aies jamais eu à affronter. »

Le Prince de l'Ombre avait fourché, car au milieu de sa phrase il s'était rendu compte que lui aussi était un sentimental, mais pas envers la même personne. Il chassa cette pensée, se concentrant sur les mouvements de son guerrier de double.

Ils désactivèrent ensemble un portail de Sable, et le Prince demanda, confus :

« Dites-moi alors : que signifie être un guerrier ?

- Avoir soif de se battre, et toujours régler les problèmes par le fer. Tu n'es pas d'accord ?

- Si vous me l'aviez demandé quand nous nous sommes rencontrés, j'aurai été d'accord, mais je n'en suis plus sûr.

- Alors réfléchis-y petit Prince. »

Après quelques minutes de réflexions, en pleine acrobatie, le Prince répondit :

« Je crois... Je crois qu'un vrai guerrier se bat pour autre chose que lui même.

- Et que fais-tu de ceux qui se battent pour améliorer leur propre existence ? C'est souvent le seul chemin vers la gloire.

- Mais ce que vous me décrivez n'est pas un homme, c'est un monstre.

- Je vois... Mmh, petit Prince, est-ce que tu aurais une seconde à...

- Nous continuerons cette conversation plus tard. » coupa-t-il en tuant des gardes postés pau bas de la corniche dont il venait de s'éjecter.

Le Prince entra dans une cour, admirant du coin de l'oeil les jardins négligés. Soudain, un golem en pierre l'attaqua. Il était aussi large que haut, mais sa masse l'empêchait d'être aussi rapide que son adversaire, qui lui filait à toute vitesse derrière lui.

Ce fut laborieux, mais il parvint au bout d'un moment à grimper sur son dos et à le détruire, en le faisant foncer dans une grande porte de bois.

Il se releva, sonné, sur le cadavre de la bête, mais elle lui avait permis d'éviter de longues heures d'escalades inutiles en passant par une entrée plus traditionnelle : la porte. Il fit quelques pas, et bientôt se dévoila à ses yeux bleus un bâtiments en flammes, où des gens emprisonnés à l'intérieur appelaient à l'aide à pleins poumons.

« Que s'est-il passé ? Ces gens sont en danger !

Sentant qu'il en aurait besoin, le Prince grimaça sous la brûlure en se transformant en son alter ego, et à chaque métamorphose, son bras mutilé lui faisait toujours plus souffrir. Mais l'édifice était très éloigné, il aurait donc besoin de sa rapidité pour sauver les prisonniers à temps.

- Tiens, ça tombe à pic. Un bâtiment en flammes rempli d'innocents qui ont besoin d'un sauveur.

- Que voulez-vous dire ? demanda le Prince à son opposé.

- Tout simplement que ça m'a tout l'air d'un piège !

- C'est ridicule !

- Ah oui ? Si j'étais un dieu du Sable dont deux des lieutenants ont été tué par toi et que je voulais ta mort, j'utiliserai une approche moins directe : J'essayerai d'exploiter ta toute nouvelle compassion !

- Piège ou pas, ces gens ont besoin de moi !

- Il n'en sortira rien de bon. »

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, il arriva devant le bâtiment, cherchant du regard une entrée. Il se retransforma avec de l'eau, et déclara, en frottant son bras douloureux :

« Je dois trouver le moyen d'entrer.

- Alors amuse toi bien, et débrouille toi tout seul, pour une fois. Je m'en lave les mains. »

Le Prince soupira du manque de sympathie de son double, et fit le tour de l'édifice en tuant au passage les soldats de Sable qui montaient la garde. Après une déambulation à rechercher l'entrée, il la trouva, activa le levier qui permettait son ouverture, et finalement y pénétra. La porte qu'il avait réussi à ouvrir se referma derrière lui, et il eut un mauvais pressentiment.

Un soldat des Sables armé d'une lourde hache, qui l'avait poursuivi pendant sa « course » de chars, apparut derrière les planches qui fermait les ouvertures du plafond. D'une voix moqueuse et rocailleuse, il cria à son attention, avant de partir :

« Pauvre Prince. Piégé dans un bâtiment en flammes sans issues ! Quel dommage.

- Oh, ça alors, un piège ! Tu vois ce qui arrive quand on essaie d'aider les gens ? On se fait tuer ! s'énerva le Prince de l'Ombre, qui commençait à craindre pour la vie de son double.

Le guerrier leva la tête, et vit des prisonniers enfermés derrières des barreaux dans les murs supérieurs :

- Nous allons mourir !

- Aidez-nous ! S'il vous plaît !

- AH ! Par ici ! Par ici !

- Pitié ! Aidez-moi à sortir de là ! »

Le Prince se prit le front entre les mains, désespéré à l'idée de mourir dans les flammes à cause d'un piège. Il reconnaissait l'atelier, où les artisans avaient autrefois érigé une statue à la gloire de son père. Sa construction avait prit des jours, elle avait été traîné d'échafaudage en échafaudage grâce au tapis roulant jusqu'aux différents endroits de l'atelier. Si les choses avaient étées différentes, elle aurait peut être été sortie du bâtiment et serait exposée, rappelant aux habitants le regard bienveillant que portait sur eux leur protecteur.

Les appels à l'aide lui vrillèrent les oreilles, alors qu'il tentait de réfléchir, debout sur les rondins de bois qui autrefois roulaient pour construire la statue :

« Père, j'ai tant besoin de votre force et de vos conseils... Où êtes-vous ? Mon père n'est plus ?...

Il regarda la statue, et le visage figé dans une expression vide de sens à ses yeux de son père, à la recherche d'un indice qui aurait pu les aider.

.

.

**A suivre**


	5. Un ascenseur

**Note d'auteur :** Dans la version anglaise, les dialogues de l'ascenseur sont un peu différents, donc je met ceux là. * en les modifiant légèrement évidemment *

J'espère que vous aimez toujours... Et pour ceux que ça commence à lasser, dites vous qu'un moment bien particulier approche à petits pas timides, avec écrit en grand, à la peinture jaune, sur le front LEMON.

...

Vous n'êtes pas rassurés, c'est ça ? Je m'en doutais.

...

Ben tant pis ! 8D

.

.

.

.

.

Le Prince allait perdre tout espoir quand il se souvint de la méthode de construction du bloc de pierre qui représentait son père, et s'écria :

« Et mais oui ! C'est ça ! Où sont les machines qui contrôlent ces tapis roulants ? Vite ! Le temps presse !

- Au dessus de nous, lui cria un prisonnier, mais l'escalier a brûlé, vous n'y arriverez jamais ! »

Il regarda autour de lui, les joues rouges et le corps moite par le feu, et constata que tous les accès avaient étés détruits par les flammes. Cependant il ne se laissa pas démonter, et escalada la statue immense qui lui permit d'accéder à des leviers. L'un permettait de faire avancer ou reculer le tapis roulant, et l'autre de la tourner. Il dut composer avec les obstacles et les feux qui grossissaient de plus en plus, mais parvint finalement à faire avancer la statue jusqu'à la porte avant que tout ne soit consumé, ce qui l'enfonça. Dans un grand fracas la porte vola en éclats, et, avec un soupir de soulagement, il libéra les prisonniers et les fit sortir dans une grande acclamation pour leur libérateur.

Une fois dehors, un vieil homme, celui qui avait été son tuteur pendant toute son enfance, fendit la foule et déclara :

« Savez-vous seulement qui est votre sauveur ? Mes amis je vous le dis : en vérité, c'est le Prince de Perse !

- Le Prince de Perse ?

- Il est revenu ! s'exclama l'un des artisans, un grand sourire éclairant son visage.

- Heureux de vous voir sain et sauf. » souffla le Prince au vieil homme.

Cependant leur joie fut de courte durée, car le soldat à la hache qui l'avait nargué fendit la foule à bord d'un char.

Rageant de voir à nouveau ce monstre menacer son peuple, le Prince monta sur un des chars restés près de l'atelier, et prit en chasse son ennemi.

« Tu commence un peu trop à te prendre pour un héros. Tu as déjà sauvé ces gens... soupira son double.

La créature de Sable lui cria, alors qu'il se rapprochait de plus en plus de lui :

- Alors Prince ? Quel effet cela fait-il d'être l'un des nôtres ?

Le guerrier fronça les sourcils devant la raillerie, et sauta de son char pour atterrir dans celui de son adversaire, et s'expulsa hors du véhicule en entraînant le monstre avec lui. Ils roulèrent un temps dans la poussière et tombèrent dans une crevasse, qui se révéla être une petite place de marché en contrebas de la route. Le Prince se releva le premier, et courut sur son ennemi. Pourtant il reçut un coup de pied dans le dos, et se retourna pour voir exactement la même créature, mais armée d'une épée à l'air meurtrier.

- D'accord ! admit le brun. Je reconnais que... je ne m'attendais pas à ça.

Il fonça sur le jumeau à terre, mais dès qu'il tentait de l'attaquer, son frère le frappait. Après avoir testé toutes les possibilités, son opposé lui souffla la solution :

- Concentre toi sur le jumeau à l'épée. »

Le Prince s'exécuta et terrassa le guerrier épéiste. Fou de rage, son frère lui fonça dessus, et il n'aurait sans aucun doute pu lui résister si une flèche n'était venue se ficher dans sa poitrine, faisant tomber son adversaire à la renverse, mort. Sans trop croire à son pressentiment, le guerrier fit volte-face et vit l'archère vêtue de rouge qui lui avait sauvé la vie s'approcher de lui.

« Oh non, dis-moi que ce n'est pas vrai, par pitié ! se désespéra le Prince d'Ombre.

Farah fit quelques pas dans sa direction et lui déclara avec un sourire :

- On dirait que je reviens au bon moment.

- Merci, répondit le Prince, empli de joie et de gratitude.

- Pff, coup de chance ! dédaigna son double, toujours aussi jaloux et de mauvaise foi.

- Il faut y aller, conclut la brune. D'autres vont sans doute arriver. »

Elle prit les devants, et fonça avec lui sur ses talons dans la direction du palais. Il faisait sombre, mais ils trouvèrent finalement la grande cour.

« Soyez sur vos gardes, la prévint le brun en ouvrant la marche.

- Comme toujours, assura l'archère.

Ils commençaient à peine leur progression que le Prince eut soudain un doute, et posa sa main au sol en fronçant les sourcils. Il vibrait sous ses doigts, démontrant que leurs ennemis approchaient.

- Courez ! » cria le guerrier à Farah.

Ils fuirent à toutes jambes, et toute une petite armée de monstres de Sables envahirent la cour, et bientôt ils furent totalement encerclés. Ils se mirent dos à dos, le Prince sortit son épée et sa Dague et la brune banda son arc, la peur tordant les doux traits de son visage.

Soudain, alors qu'ils sentaient presque les souffles saccadés de leurs adversaires voler dans leurs cheveux, ils entendirent un cri de rassemblement qui arrêta l'avancée des créatures, qui se retournèrent vers l'origine du bruit dans un grognement général.

« Gloire au Prince de Perse ! Le plus grand héros jamais connu ! Vous avez sauvé le peuple de cette cité et nous sommes venus pour payer notre dette !

C'était le vieil homme, qui avait ramené tous les survivants, armés aléatoirement, et les envoyait maintenant combattre les monstres de Sables. C'était une armée au moins aussi grande que celle de leur ennemis, et ils pourraient sûrement rivaliser contre eux. Il lança l'assaut, et le Prince, suivit de Farah, se fraya un chemin jusqu'à lui dans le tumulte de la bataille sanglante qui débutait à présent. Il lui cria pour couvrir le bruit des armes qui s'entrechoquaient :

- Vous ne pouvez tuer ces créatures !

- Mais nous pouvons les ralentir. Allez, Prince ! Trouvez le Vizir et tuez le ! Que ce cauchemar s'achève, une fois pour toutes ! »

Consentant, sachant surtout qu'ils n'avaient pas réellement le choix, les deux nouveaux héros de la ville partirent vers la grande tour de Babylone, en tuant les quelques monstres inconscients qui osaient les attaquer. Les hommes, comme les créatures des Sables mourraient, et tombaient dans la bataille sur leur passage, et ils atteignirent sans plus de mal la herse du palais, que le Prince referma derrière eux.

Farah passa devant lui, et la porte se ferma dans un bruit métallique à sa suite. Deux gardes se jetterent sur le guerrier, qui était resté derrière elle, et soupira :

« Et de nouveau séparés. Je vous rejoins au plus vite. D'abord, je dois ouvrir cette porte. »

Le Prince de l'Ombre commençait déjà à en avoir assez de ce nouveau jeu de séduction absolument ridicule qui se jouait entre les deux héros, mais au moins ils avaient repris la direction du palais. Il le fit comprendre à son opposé en prenant le dessus sur son corps, avec l'habituelle brûlure.

Il fit voler sa chaîne et triompha des gardes, savourant le combat avec un sourire jouissif, puis des autres créatures qui apparurent, qui en s'effondrant libérèrent les Sables qui les rongeaient. Ils entrèrent dans son propre corps et le guerrier eut un soupir de soulagement. Décidémment, cette sensation était tout simplement divine.

Après le combat, la porte se rouvrit d'elle même, et le Prince de l'Ombre y pénétra. Elle donnait sur un bassin d'eau dans lequel il plongea, et en ressortit avec son physique normal. Il eut une expression de regret, mais avança finalement jusqu'à l'ascenseur, où il retrouva Farah qui l'y attendait à son entrée. Elle s'émerveilla des incrustations d'or, des riches ornements et autres décorations qui faisaient la renommée de Babylone.

« Incroyable ! J'avais entendu parler de telles merveilles, mais en voir un de près... Y'en-a t-il également un à Azad ?

Sans l'écouter, le Prince déclara d'une voix ennuyée :

- L'ascenseur va nous conduire à la salle du trône, mais bien sur, on dirait qu'il ne fonctionne plus. Je vais essayer d'y remédier.

- J'espère pouvoir aller à Azad un jour... termina Farah.

Le guerrier remonta les étages, à la recherche d'une solution. Soudain, il eut brusquement des remords et s'adressa à Farah, qui l'attendait toujours en bas :

« Je suis désolé.

- Quoi ?

- J'ai dit que j'étais désolé. Je ne me suis jamais excusé pour ce que j'ai pu faire ou dire, pour l'homme que je suis devenu.

- Moi aussi je vous dois des excuses, avoua l'archère. J'ai été injuste envers vous. Je n'aurai jamais du vous accuser de la sorte.

- Mais j'ai fait des choses affreuses.

- Tout le monde fait des erreurs, Prince. La différence c'est que vous reconnaissez les vôtres. J'ai vu ce que vous avez fait à l'atelier et le vieil homme a dit vrai. Vous êtes un vrai Prince.

- N'importe quoi... soupira de consternation le Prince de l'Ombre.

Il arriva hors de portée de voix pour la brune, et son opposé remarqua d'un ton mielleux :

- Nous y sommes presque ! Tout sera bientôt réglé.

- Vous semblez un peu trop excité par ce qui se prépare. **(1)**

- Non, Prince. C'est toi qui a oublié ta mission. Le fait que tu ne partages pas ma joie en est la preuve. »

Le Prince parvint à rejoindre Farah dans l'ascenseur, au prix de beaucoup d'efforts. L'archère lui demanda soudainement :

« Quelle est votre couleur préférée ?

Le brun se demanda s'il avait de sérieux problèmes d'audition, et répondit, interloqué :

- Ma couleur ?

- Dois-je répéter ma question ?

- ... Hum, le bleu, répondit le guerrier.

- Ah bon, le bleu ? Ce n'est pas vraiment cette couleur que tu apprécies regarder en ce moment... s'agaça son opposé.

- Où voulez-vous en venir ? reprit le guerrier, ignorant les sarcasmes de son double et reportant son regard ailleurs que sur son décolleté.

- Nos conversations doivent-elles toutes être sérieuses ? Je ne sais rien de vous, plaisanta la brune qui ne se rendait compte de rien.

- Très bien... Quel est votre plat préféré ?

- Un fruit ! La grenade.

- Je n'aime pas les grenades...

- Qu'est ce qui vous dérange ?

- On s'en met partout, c'est impossible de manger ça avec classe. Tant d'effort pour quelques graines, expliqua le Prince d'une voix qui sentait le vécu.

- Mais c'est l'effort qui les rend si goûteuses, non ?

- Cette conversation va vraiment finir par me rendre malade. » ragea le Prince de l'Ombre.

Heureusement pour lui l'ascenseur s'arrêta à sa destination, les jardins suspendus. En sortant, l'archère demanda en regardant autour d'elle :

« Quel est ce lieu ?

- C'est le cœur des jardins suspendus, le centre de la vie qui régule tout. »

Farah ne l'écouta qu'à moitié et courut dans une direction. Le Prince allait la suivre mais une herse noire se referma derrière elle. Il allait pousser un soupir de consternation, quand elle lui cria :

« Prince ! Attention ! »

En effet, des monstres des Sables venaient d'apparaître. Sans doute des anciennes courtisanes au vu de leur apparence. Elles n'étaient vêtues que d'un léger voile violet qui laissaient clairement entrevoir leur longues jambes et leur poitrine généreuse. Pourtant leur beauté était gâchée par deux longues épées meurtrières et les Sables, comme dans le lupanar.

Elles se montrèrent très rapides, et esquivaient toutes ses attaques. Mais le Prince, ou plutôt le Prince de l'Ombre, trouva leur faille et la lui souffla. Il les mit à terre et les acheva.

Il se tourna ensuite vers la grille, se doutant qu'il ne pourrait plus l'ouvrir. Il se dirigea donc vers les murs, et les escalada pour trouver un autre chemin.

Le guerrier retrouva Farah, postée bien plus haut que lui, et il lui fit signe de décocher une flèche sur un volet qui l'empêchait d'avancer. Elle la tira et il continua de progresser d'un balcon à l'autre. D'en haut, Farah lui parla, alors qu'il était à nouveau bloqué :

« Comment est-il ? Votre père ?

- C'est un homme bon. Non, un grand homme, fort, loyal, généreux... indulgent.

Remarquant le regret dans sa voix, l'archère lui demanda :

- Qu'y a-t'il ?

- Je.. comment dire ? Nous ne nous sommes pas quittés en... bons termes. C'était il y a longtemps. J'étais jeune et orgueilleux. J'avais peur. Il était disposé à m'écouter, mais je n'ai pas su trouver les mots. Je n'ai pas essayé. J'espère vraiment le revoir, pour lui dire que je regrette. Mais cela attendra. Parlons plutôt d'autre chose. La tristesse nous entoure, alors n'y succombons pas. Pour ce qui nous préoccupe, je ne peux pas vous rejoindre de là où je suis.

- Alors que je vais fermer un autre volet.

- Rejoignons nous plus loin. »

Ils avancèrent chacun de leur côté, mais au bout d'un moment le guerrier, fatigué, cria à l'adresse de Farah :

« Il existe encore un moyen pour que je puisse vous rejoindre. Mais pour ça, vous devez atteindre la salle du trône. Je passerai par la serre. Ça nous amènera forcément au même endroit.

- Soyez prudent. »

Elle le quitta, et lui chercha un moyen d'entrer dans la serre. Le Prince de l'Ombre n'avait rien dit depuis un long moment. En vérité, encore une fois, si Farah était là, il ne pourrait jamais se déclarer au Prince, car celui-ci était tout entier à la brune.

Après avoir traversé la serre, le guerrier rejoignit l'archère au bout du dernier pont qui les séparait, mais alors qu'il ne lui manquait que quelques pas pour être à ses côtés, le Vizir apparut derrière elle et l'attrapa, faisant ainsi d'elle son otage. Il s'adressa à lui, retennant Farah d'un seul bras.

« Halte ! Plus un pas ! Je suis impressioné que vous ayez passé mon comité d'accueil. Impressioné et, agacé. À cause de vous, j'ai perdu mes meilleurs alliés ! Comptez sur moi pour vous rendre la pareille ! Farah fera une excellente reine. Elle est digne d'un Dieu ! Après quelques modifications bien sûr...

- Lâchez-la ! cria le Prince, mais il n'eut en réponse qu'un rire machiavéllique.

- Vous semblez croire que vous avez votre mot à dire ! Grave erreur.

Le Vizir lâcha en effet Farah, qui s'écroula lourdement au sol dans un grognement de douleur, mais la créature qui s'appelait désormais Zervan leva les bras et envoya un rayon aussi doré que son aura qui projeta le Prince dans le vide, le faisant tomber du pont. Il n'entendit pas le dieu auto-proclamé le railler dans sa descente :

- Saluez votre père pour moi ! »

.

.

.

.

**(1) **HUMF. Je vous en prie, dites-moi que je ne suis pas la seule à avoir compris une allusion PAS NETTE du tout dans cette phrase ? En plus celle là je ne l'ai pas modifiée...

Comment ça « achètes-toi une vie » ? oO

.

.

**A suivre**


	6. Dispute

**Note d'auteur **: On approche de la fin, mais comme je suis sadique, je vais... vous faire grâce d'un suspense plus prenant.

.

.

.

.

.

Le Prince se transforma en pleine chute libre, et son double maléfique lui sauva la vie. Il s'accrocha à une paroi de l'immense puits dans lequel il venait de tomber. Il se laissa tomber sur une plateforme et entama une descente difficile.

« Arh ! ragea le Prince de l'Ombre. Une fois encore, tu as laissé la victoire nous échapper ! Combien de fois t'ai-je répété que cette fille ne pouvait rien t'apporter de bon ? Nous n'en serions pas là si tu étais concentré sur autre chose que sa paire de...

- Assez ! Tu ne fais que me narguer et m'insulter ! J'ignore ce que tu prépares ,mais je sais que je n'ai pas confiance en toi. J'ai honte de t'avoir cru, cria le Prince.

- Mes intentions sont nobles !

- Je sais désormais ce qu'est la noblesse de l'âme et je sais aussi que tu n'as rien avoir avec elle !

- Espèce de sale petit... !

- Silence ! Je te supporte depuis bien trop longtemps. Laisse moi accomplir ma tâche et nous verrons que faire de toi.

- Ha ha, c'est vrai. J'avais oublié qui est le chef... ! »

Leur dispute venait de briser les derniers espoirs du Prince de l'Ombre. Farah avait finalement réussi à les séparer, et il avait perdu la confiance de son double. Il en aurait presque pleuré, mais le Prince l'aurait senti, et ses larmes n'auraient fait qu'aggraver sa haine envers lui.

Il dut se rendre à l'évidence : il était fou amoureux de son petit Prince.

Et il le voulait pour lui, et lui seul, et ce n'était pas une femme un peu trop belle qui allait l'en empêcher. Mais il savait désormais que s'il voulait avoir une chance de tenir dans ses bras son double, de gré ou de force, il devrait rester suffisamment longtemps pour devenir assez puissant pour se matérialiser.

Mais le fait qu'il le haïssait désormais compliquait légèrement son affaire. Cependant il fit remarquer d'une voix doucereuse, alors que le Prince, toujours transformé et en manque de Sable, qu'il ne trouvait d'ailleurs que trop rarement, descendait dans le puits :

« Écoute-moi bien petit Prince, et regarde autour de toi. Nous sommes au fond d'un puits, mais, entends-tu le bruit de l'eau ? Sens-tu son contact sur ta peau ? Ha ha ha ha ! On dirait que le Vizir a asséché ce puits, non ? À ton avis, combien de temps encore pourras-tu contrôler ton corps ? »

Le Prince fut frappé par la véracité de ses propos. Il avait déjà assez de mal comme ça à maîtriser le corps de son alter ego sans qu'en plus cela se prolonge ! Il arriva finalement tout en bas du puits, et découvrit tout un réseau de souterrains, mais pas la moindre goutte d'eau.

Elle lui paraissait si importante sur le moment, et malgré la sensation de puissance, il se sentait comme « partir », emporté par son double. Curieusement, cette pensée lui plut.

Il secoua la tête en courant, à la recherche d'eau. Disparaître et n'être plus qu'une voix désincarnée n'était pas vraiment la meilleure chose à faire pour reprendre son trône, et surtout sa brune.

« Tic tac, petit Prince, tic tac. Alors, on a soif ? On a la gorge sèche ? Oh, je te dérange peut-être ? » railla son opposé d'une voix faussement attentionnée.

Au milieu du passage froid, le guerrier sauta par dessus un trou tapissé de pointes, se doutant qu'il avait trouvé une porte de sortie vers la lumière du jour, qui pourtant n'apparaissait pas à ses yeux, plongés dans une obscurité quasi-totale.

- Le temps est précieux, le temps est fugace... Et tu commences à manquer de temps, petit Prince, reprit son double.

Sa voix se faisait de plus en plus forte en lui, alors que d'habitude elle l'était bien moins. Le Prince avançait maintenant en marchant, le souffle court et la soif le tiraillant. Il ne courrait plus, mais titubait en se retenant aux murs pour ne pas tomber.

- Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

La tête lui tournait et sa vision se troublait, alors que la voix narquoise se faisait de plus en plus forte à ses oreilles.

- Non... je ne peux pas échouer maintenant !... » s'encouragea le Prince.

Sa gorge était effectivement plus que sèche, et s'il avançait maintenant c'était uniquement dans sa volonté de ne pas céder.

Pourtant son double, lui aussi, souffrait de la soif. Oh non, pas celle de l'eau, bien loin de là, ni de Sables ou de sang.

Il avait soif de lui.

Le Prince tomba à genoux, et ferma les yeux, les mains au sol, si désespérément sec. Il respirait à bouffées aléatoires, mais serra les dents et se releva, son corps entier desséché. Le tunnel déboucha dans une grande salle sombre, et il découvrit une épée familière au sol. Même si il se sentait vidé de toute énergie, il l'aurait reconnue entre milles, et se baissa pour la ramasser.

« L'épée de mon père... Mais que fait-elle ici ?

Craignant ce qui allait suivre, il fit quelques pas déséquilibrés et buta sur un obstacle. Il baissa les yeux et vit le corps sans vie du Roi de Perse, le bon Sharaman.

Parce qu'il était vidé de ses forces et anéanti par ce qu'il venait de voir, le guerrier tomba à terre et prit entre ses bras fatigués le cadavre de son père.

- Père !...

- Allons, allons. Tu ne croyais tout de même pas le retrouver vivant, si ? Après tout ce que tu as vécu, tu continuais à espérer ? Tu t'es fais du mal tout seul.

- Qu'ai-je fait ? Père...

- Et maintenant, tu comptes récupérer assez de Sables pour revenir encore une fois en arrière ? Oh, à moins que tu ne retournes sur l'Île du Temps pour revenir à une époque où tu pourras le sauver, et peut-être même au passage secourir une jeune dame en détresse !

Le guerrier relâcha son père et referma ces yeux qui avaient tant porté sur lui un regard bienveillant. Il se redressa en empoignant fermement l'épée qui lui avait appartenu, sa fatigue oubliée.

- Non ! C'est vrai. Je me suis comporté en enfant, naïf et arrogant. Je cherchais à réparer mes erreurs, sans assumer les conséquences de mes actes... Mais c'est fini. Je sais ce que j'ai fais et tout ce que cela implique ! »

Le Prince banda tous ses muscles, et redevint lui-même par sa seule volonté. La souffrance de la chaîne fut presque insoutenable, mais il réussit. Son opposé, complètement sonné, s'écria, étonné :

« Qu'est-ce que ! Mais... tu n'as pas d'eau ! Comment ?

- Je ne t'écouterai plus désormais ! Disparais, retournes dans les limbes qui t'ont créé et n'en reviens jamais.

Ces paroles arrachèrent le cœur de son double.

- Si seulement c'étais si simple, petit Prince... Mais tu verras bientôt que les ennuis ne font que commencer. »

Mais cela ne changerait rien.

Rien, aucun mot, aucun acte ne saurait jamais empêcher le Prince de l'Ombre d'être fou amoureux.

Le brun quand à lui, cacha son désespoir du mieux qu'il le put, tout au fond de son être, où jamais personne n'irait, sans savoir que son double faisait de même.

Le Prince tenta de se concentrer, évitant de regarder le cadavre qu'il laissait derrière lui, sans honneurs, ni sépulture digne de ce nom. Il continua son avancée dans les tunnels, plus fort physiquement, mais aussi fragile qu'un nourrisson intérieurement. Il avait compris que son alter ego n'avait pas les intentions qu'il prétendait, mais aussi fourbe et railleur qu'il soit, cela faisait partie de lui, et il l'aimait tout entier, ses défauts comme ses qualités. La mort de son protecteur avait, sur le moment, énormément affecté ses paroles, mais il ne pourrait pas lui expliquer. Et, même si son silence était pesant, il ignorait que dans son dos, son double préparait sa revanche.

Le guerrier, serrant toujours l'épée de son père dans sa main, entra dans les sous sols de la tour de Babylone, et à son sommet se trouvait sans doute Farah et le Vizir. La chaîne le faisait souffrir, bien plus qu'à l'accoutumée, mais il s'en moquait.

Il trouva finalement une fissure dans un mur qui lui permit de se glisser à l'air libre. Le Prince respira profondément quelques secondes, savourant sa nouvelle liberté. Puis il se tourna vers l'immense tour et entama son escalade.

Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, le Prince découvrit une fenêtre ouverte où il se faufila.

Parfait, il n'avait plus qu'à prendre les escaliers.

L'ascension lui parut interminable, mais il ignorait que le Prince de l'Ombre mourrait de l'intérieur en remuant de sombres pensées.

Sans la brune, son beau Prince n'avait plus aucun repères. Il pourrait mourir pour sa belle, et l'inverse était sûrement vrai. Mais lui aussi pourrait se tuer pour lui.

Jamais elle ne l'aimerait plus que lui.

Le Prince, inconscient de la torture mentale de son opposé, accéda à un dernier ascenseur qui le mena face à son pire ennemi, au sommet de la tour immense.

Comme pour Kaileena, le Vizir avait retenu sa captive enchaînée à un pilier surélevé, et s'envolait à présent vers elle, car en apercevant son sauveur, Farah l'avait appelé près d'elle pour détourner son attention. Son ennemi lui tournait le dos, et il put ainsi s'avancer discrètement sur la grande plateforme qui allait sûrement devenir le théâtre de l'affrontement final.

« Zervan ? appela l'archère d'une voix tendancieuse.

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Au cas où je ne pourrai plus le faire...

Le guerrier vit avec horreur sa brune se pencher vers le Vizir avec l'intention apparente de l'embrasser. Avec un sourire vicieux, le nouveau dieu s'était approché, et ils avaient désormais le visage à quelques centimètres.

Contre toute attente, l'archère cracha à la figure de son vis-à-vis, qui s'essuya en pestant :

- Sale chienne ! Je vous offre la vie éternelle et c'est ainsi que vous me remerciez ? Vous transformer me procurera un grand plaisir.

Le Vizir, toujours flottant dans les airs, se retourna et vit le Prince, dont l'approche furtive fut réduite à néant. En même temps, ça aurait été trop simple, un assassinat.

- Bonjour Prince ! Vous espériez un autre accueil, n'est-ce pas ? lui demanda-t-il d'une voix chargée de cruauté.

Ils commencèrent à s'affronter, et Farah assista, impuissante à la scène, retenue à son pilier par ses chaînes.

- Pourquoi essayer de me tuer ? demanda le Vizir. Je suis immortel.

- Immortel, peut-être, mais pas invincible ! Vous allez payer ce que vous avez fait subir à mon peuple !

- Ce que je lui ai fait subir ? Vous devriez me remercier !

- Mon peuple vit au milieu de monstres au service de votre démence !

- C'est le prix du progrès ! nia son adversaire.

Le Prince comprit la faille de sa défense et en profita. Alors qu'il l'entaillait, le nouveau dieu admit :

- Vous êtes vif, et rusé. Vous n'auriez pas déparé au sein de mon armée, mais vous ajouter à ma collection de cadavres suffira à mon plaisir !

Le guerrier, profitant d'une ouverture, se jeta sur lui et lui planta l'épée de son père dans le corps, puis l'acheva avec sa Dague.

Dans un hurlement de douleur, le Vizir cria, alors qu'il commençait déjà à disparaître, se changeant en Sables :

« Ce n'est pas ce que la Dague avait promis !

Sitôt son ennemi mort, le Prince courut libérer Farah.

De toute la ville s'envola une nuée immense de Sables, qui se rassemblèrent devant le Prince pour former le corps parfait de l'Impératrice, qui lui dit :

« Ce monde n'était pas fait pour moi. Mais il y en a d'autres et je trouverai ma place, comme vous avez trouvé la vôtre.

Elle lui tendit les mains, et le guerrier y déposa la Dague du Temps. La douleur à son bras s'arrêta brusquement. La chaîne qui le mutilait tomba au sol dans un cliquetis, laissant son membre intact et vierge de cicatrices.

- Vous êtes libre, Prince, reprit Kaileena. Le voyage est terminé.

Les Sables qui la formaient se dissipèrent et s'envolèrent vers le ciel, et le Prince espéra ne plus jamais y être confronté.

A peine se tournait-il vers Farah, qu'un bruit métallique perturbait leur retrouvailles.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda la brune au Prince, qui s'approcha de la source du bruit.

C'était une couronne. La couronne du Roi de Perse.

Alors qu'il allait s'en emparer, il vit une main noire, dorée par endroits, plus rapide que la sienne l'attraper avant lui.

« Tout ce qui est à toi... me reviens de droit, et il en sera toujours ainsi petit Prince.

Ce fut le trou noir pour le Prince, dont la dernière vision fut une chaîne dont il venait d'être débarrassé.

.

.

**A suivre **

.

.

.

.

.

**Note d'auteur ( bis ) **: Je plaisantais pour le suspense insoutenable. Je ne vous ferais grâce de rien ! * insert evil laugh here *


	7. Prise de contrôle

**Note d'auteur : **ENFIN le chapitre. Essayez d'apprécier, ce chapitre là m'a prit énormément de temps par rapport aux six premiers. Par contre, il y a eu un grand changement de plan, mais je pense que vous comprendrez en lisant. ( en gros si vous en aviez marre ben c'est raté )

Bref, je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps.

.

.

.

.

.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il était face à son double, sans Farah, au sommet de la tour.

Une fois de plus il s'émerveilla de la beauté de la ville qui apparaissait au loin, et la mer qui s'écrasait sur les rochers dont il avait l'impression d'avoir quitté les rives depuis plusieurs semaines déjà. Il secoua la tête pour se remettre les idées en place, et vit son alter ego face à lui, à quelques mètres à peine de distance. Il avait l'air plus fort que lorsque lui-même prenait son apparence, et qu'il s'était vu dans le reflet des fontaines.

Il était plus trapu, plus grand, sa peau noire semblait composée de l'ombre qui le caractérisait. Les étranges marques dorés sur tout son corps lui conférait de l'agressivité, qui à cet instant se dépeignait clairement sur son visage et dans ses paroles :

« Qu'est ce que tu croyais ? Que je disparaîtrais ? Purement et simplement, une fois que tu aurais tué le Vizir ? Quel aveuglement ! Ce sont ta colère, ton orgueil et ton égoïsme qui m'ont donné la vie. Je suis assez puissant pour rester, désormais, même si les Sables ont disparus !

Le Prince fronça les sourcils. Il était en colère contre lui, mais en même temps une autre émotion étrange, contraire à toute logique, le poussait à être heureux que son double puisse rester avec lui, même si sa chaîne lui avait été enlevée.

- Maintenant que le Vizir n'est plus, je vais prendre ta place à la tête du royaume et tu ne pourras pas m'en empêcher. Avec le pouvoir de manipuler le temps lui même, tu aurais pu devenir le plus grand roi de tous les temps ! Pense aux guerres que tu aurais pu livrer, aux monuments qui auraient été érigés à ta gloire, aux femmes que tu aurais pu avoir dans ton sérail ! Mais tu m'as trahis petit Prince... Tu t'es ramollis en te préoccupant des villageois alors que tu pouvais mettre un terme à leurs souffrances au lieu de les libérer et de perdre un précieux temps. Tu as refusé de m'écouter quand j'ai essayé de te ramener dans le droit chemin... Alors, j'ai patiemment attendu mon heure. Tu ne mérites pas ce que tu as reçu. Le plus grand empire qui soit ! Avec le pouvoir dont tu disposes, tu pourrais être le maître du monde ! Mais tu as décidé de ne pas faire cas de ce don. Alors, j'ai décidé de me l'approprier !

Le Prince de l'Ombre ne mentait pas, il avait décidé de prendre ce qui lui revenait, mais c'était surtout la colère du rejet qui le poussait à dire tout cela. Il le retiendrait ici, et il pourrait satisfaire l'envie de chair qui montait en lui, comme une maladie. Il déversait enfin son venin, et la dispute dans le puits lui avait fait comprendre une vérité douloureuse : son petit Prince le détestait, peut-être autant que lui l'aimait.

Il ajouta d'une voix moqueuse :

- Moi, mon sérail sera surprenant. Qui sait ? Je ferais bien meilleur usage de tout ce que tu me laisse que toi.

Il avait tenté de se convaincre que ses espérances étaient vaines, d'essayer de se raccrocher à l'idée qu'à la fin, il le tuerait et prendrait son royaume. Mais toutes les richesses du monde ne suffiraient pas à combler le désir qu'il ne voulait assouvir qu'avec lui.

Le guerrier regarda son double, aussi beau qu'un dieu maléfique venu d'on ne savait quel univers démoniaque. Ses yeux orangés le fixait d'un air blessé, et le Prince se sentait comme honteux de la soif qui le prenait soudainement, inconscient des souffrances intérieures de son opposé. Sans faire cas de son cœur qui battait à tout rompre, le Prince cria d'une voix qu'il espérait convainquante :

- Tu n'es qu'un parasite ! Tu ne mérites rien !

- Parce que tu crois que je ne l'ai pas mérité ? Où serais-tu sans moi ? Combien de fois t'ai-je sauvé ou permis d'avancer en éliminant les obstacles ou tes ennemis, alors que j'aurais très bien pu te laisser mourir ? Et qui t'as sans cesse rappelé ta mission ? Alors que tu ne faisais que pleurer ton père, sans oublier Kaileena et Farah ! Cette fille faisait tout pour nous attirer des ennuis, et tu l'as suivie au lieu de m'écouter. Pauvre petit Prince ! Il lui arrive toujours de mauvaises choses... j'en ai la larme à l'œil !

Le Prince de l'Ombre ne pouvait plus cacher les expressions de son visage, qui se révélait déformé par la trahison et le rejet. Croyant à un énième stratagème pour le duper, le guerrier s'écria :

- Tes paroles sont vides de sens, elles l'ont toujours été d'ailleurs ! Tu n'es qu'un esprit égoïste et aux abois.

- Si je suis égoïste, c'est parce que toi tu l'es petit Prince ! Si je suis impitoyable et totalement amoral, c'est aussi parce que toi tu l'es. Je ne suis pas sorti du néant, aucun vizir dément ne m'a appelé ! Je suis toi...

- Non ! J'ai pris conscience de mes erreurs et j'ai racheté mes transgressions passées. Je ne suis plus le même.

- Les saisons changent. Les goûts aussi... Mais les gens, eux, restent toujours les mêmes, et si tu penses le contraire, tu te trompes. Ne m'affronte pas... Pose ton arme... Ne faisons plus qu'un. »

Ces dernières phrases firent tiquer le Prince. Il sentait son corps, chaque fibre, chaque muscle et chaque parcelle de son corps en ébullition. Etait-ce un tour de magie de son opposé malfaisant, ou était-ce vraiment lui qui ...?

Non, pas pour un homme. Si ?

Le guerrier jeta son arme par terre, violemment, mais baissa la tête. La chute du métal sur le sol ne fit aucun bruit, comme assourdi.

Le Prince de l'Ombre ouvrit des yeux surpris. Avait-il enfin réussi ?

Il darda ses yeux orangées et rendus brillants par la tentation sur la poitrine de son alter ego, qui se soulevait et retombait de manière anarchique. Ses longs cheveux noirs cachaient son visage, et il ne savait s'il était tordu par la haine ou simplement lisse et froid.

Il le vit relever la tête, et eut un sourire indescriptible.

Le décor disparut dans une lumière aveuglante, laissant se dissiper la tour de Babylone pour faire apparaître une des salles de l'Île du Temps qui se formait peu à peu autour d'eux.

Les joues du Prince étaient rougies, et ses lèvres humides portait une légère marque de morsure. Ses yeux paraissaient confus, comme embrumés, et son double profita de cette occasion unique pour s'approcher de lui à pas silencieux.

Pourtant avant qu'il n'ai atteint sa cible, celle-ci se redressa soudain et se jeta sur lui, le projetant à terre, au milieu du cercle à remonter le Temps de l'Île.

Le Prince de l'Ombre se retrouvait étendu sur le dos, impuissant face à son opposé qui serrait son cou. Il était à califourchon sur l'abdomen noir, marqué de tatouages dorés, son regard plongé dans les pupilles orangés. Ce qui n'eut évidemment pas pour effet d'alléger la tension qui planait sur eux.

« As-tu l'intention de me tuer ? De m'abattre, comme tes autres ennemis ? Alors sers-toi de ton épée petit Prince ! Ha ha ! Nous savons tous deux combien son tranchant est mortel. Ta colère ne fait que me rendre plus fort. Alors la question est : as-tu vraiment changé ? Après tout, je suis toujours là, devant toi ! » souffla le Prince de l'Ombre au visage de son adversaire.

Les larmes coulaient désormais sur les joues légèrement barbues du guerrier. Ces gouttes d'eau salées, incarnations même de la peine, allaient s'écraser sur le torse de son alter ego sans un bruit.

La salle s'effaça, et à sa place se dessina un nouvel univers lumineux mais où aucun soleil ne semblait briller. Le sol semblait immatériel, mais ils reposaient dessus sans tomber dans l'abîme de lumière sous leurs deux corps en bataille.

Il était face à son double, cet être noir et mesquin qui méritait sans doute pire que la mort pour être aussi cruel et impitoyable. Mais il ne pouvait le tuer, il était dans une impasse.

Après tout, ils étaient les mêmes.

Ses prunelles brûlaient comme un immense feu de joie, mêlant brutalité, malice et passion. S'y plonger trop longuement vous embrasait, et le Prince avait commis cette erreur fatale. Les siennes semblaient éteindre ce brasier pour se transformer en un océan bleu, le calme et la beauté rassurante de l'eau étaient l'exact contraire de ce feu meurtrier. Pourtant, la même violence des tempêtes sans pitié y aparaissait, comme si les opposés se rejoignaient.

Et au fond des yeux dorés, il retrouvait le même désir que celui qui le consumait tout entier.

La pression sur la gorge noire s'atténua alors son propriétaire commençait à suffoquer, puis disparut complètement.

Cependant il n'attendit pas de reprendre son souffle, ou que son Prince se relève, pour se jeter à son tour sur lui, son visage à quelques centimètres à peine du sien. Aussi impitoyable et impulsif qu'il était, il ne put résister bien longtemps à la tentation.

Il plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes, les faisant tomber à renverse.

Le Prince était à la merci de son adversaire, qui malgré la violence de son action, se révélait doux dans ses gestes. Le guerrier resta un instant les bras ballants le long de son corps, puis réagit aux dents légèrement pointues qui demandait avec insistance une ouverture de ses lèvres.

Aucune brutalité dans leur baiser, et aucune limite à leur folie. Il n'y avait plus de pensées, plus de violence, seulement des sensations et des souffles étouffés.

Chacun avait perdu toute notion de trône, de pouvoir ou de disputes. Ils n'étaient plus que désir.

Le Prince de l'Ombre assouvissait enfin sa soif, comme un rescapé de plusieurs jours dans le désert auquel on offrirait enfin de l'eau fraîche. Ses mains découvraient enfin le visage de son double, qui lui faisait de même en se rendant compte que malgré les traces scintillantes sur sa peau, elle n'était pas fondue et mutilée.

Les langues s'emêlèrent, les yeux brillèrent puis se fermèrent.

Ils se séparèrent, mais pour mieux se retrouver. Le guerrier avait le poids du corps de son opposé sur lui, qui venait de l'enlacer de ses bras noirs.

Le temps semblait n'avoir plus de mesure, comme suspendu, ou alors passait-il à toute vitesse ?

Le Prince de l'Ombre avait peur. Il était littéralement terrorisé à l'idée de voir se dessiner sur le visage qu'il aimait tant une expression de haine, qu'il parte rejoindre sa brune.

Les mains du Prince tremblèrent sur les épaules de son adversaire. Il avait l'impression de perdre tout ses moyens. Les bras puissants de son opposé le rassuraient, mais l'emprisonnait également. Il eut un sursaut et tenta de se dégager.

Ils entendirent une voix reconnaissable :

« Prince, quittez cet endroit. Il n'est que tristesse et cruelles intentions. Ne pourchassez pas cette chimère. Détournez vous en et réveillez vous ! Je vous guiderais...

Les yeux bleus du Prince s'agrandirent et il se releva brusquement et partit en courant, suivant la voix de sa belle.

Le Prince de l'Ombre sentit son cœur se déchirer en voyant fuir son double loin de lui. Il ignora sa poitrine qui lui semblait comme percée et partit à la poursuite du beau fuyard. Il cria à sa suite :

- Non ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Je te défends de m'ignorer ! Ne me laisse pas là ! »

Mais le Prince continuait de courir dans cette dimension faite de lumière, il n'entendait plus que la voix douce de Farah qu'il voyait déjà sourire.

Son opposé pensa, en rattrapant sa proie :

« Comment peut-il aimer cette fille ? Elle est belle, intelligente, même douée, mais elle ne me vaut pas. Personne ne peut me le prendre ! »

Il répéta cette dernière phrase en hurlant presque, et il capta enfin l'attention du Prince qui lui jeta un regard en arrière.

Cette inattention suffit au Prince de l'Ombre pour l'attraper et le coincer. Il lui barra la route, et frémit en le voyant sortir son épée.

Le guerrier fondit sur lui. Parfait, un plan B venait de naître dans l'esprit du Prince de l'Ombre. Il était bien plus fort, aussi il attrapa l'épée qui allait l'embrocher et la jeta au loin, et elle disparut dans une abîme de lumière.

« Continue de te battre si ça t'amuse. Pour ma part, j'ai un royaume à gouverner. Alors ? Es-tu prêt à me céder le contrôle ? »

Il le provoquait délibérément, espérant le piéger, et son plan fonctionna.

Le Prince, sans arme, avança vers lui d'un air calme. Il vit son double sourire, d'un sourire triste et désemparé, puis la lumière disparut et il se retrouva seul dans le noir.

La voix de Farah se fit plus ténue et bientôt se tut.

.

Le Prince ouvrit les yeux et vit face à lui sa belle qui lui sourit.

Il tenta de bouger, mais rien ne se produisit.

Il entendit la voix de son double couvrir celle de Farah :

« C'est frustrant n'est ce pas ?

Le Prince comprit avec horreur la dure vérité. Il sentit ses muscles remuer pour se relever et entendait comme à travers un voile le son de la vois douce de sa brune.

Il entendit sa propre voix qu'il ne maîtrisait plus dire :

- Je crois que nos ennuis sont finis. »

.

.

**A suivre **( je vous avais prévenus ! :) )


	8. Découverte

**Note d'auteur : **Bon, j'espère que vous suivez toujours...

Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai du temps devant moi pour avancer, donc la suite sera prochainement publiée ( et pour ceux qui dorment au fond en attendant le prochain lemon patientez un peu ^^ )

Aussi, je m'excuse de la lenteur de la publication des chapitres, il y a une quinzaine d'autres projets en cours, donc c'est un peu galère.

Par contre je terminerai cette histoire, promis ^^

.

.

.

.

.

Le Prince avait échangé son rôle avec son impitoyable alter ego et se retrouvait désormais debout face à Farah, complètement incapable de s'exprimer ou de bouger.

La belle brune lui souriait, ou du moins elle souriait à son corps. Ses yeux noirs le couvait d'un regard réconfortant, et tout de son visage était magnifique. Ses lèvres s'agitaient, mais il n'avait pas le courage de tenter de comprendre ce qu'elle disait à l'homme qu'elle prenait pour lui.

Son double maléfique contrôlait ses moindres faits et gestes, mais ses sens lui étaient restés fidèles. Il respirait une lointaine odeur marine mêlée à celle des feux éteints depuis quelques heures.

Il sentit son corps se tourner et vit Babylone dont les tours fumaient encore. Au loin le soleil se couchait sur les falaises qui cachaient la mer, et sa faible lumière laissait entrevoir le peuple affluer dans les rues, et aucun monstre de Sable ne vint troubler leur quiétude.

Sa ville était en paix, mais lui avait encore bien des problèmes...

.

La nuit arriva enfin sur Babylone.

Le Prince de l'Ombre avançait dans le palais en reconstruction, Farah sur ses talons. Ils marchaient vers la salle du trône, l'une avec un sourire si heureux au visage que tout les serviteurs qui la voyait passer souriait à leur tour, d'un air attendri. Elle inspirait immédiatement la joie tant elle paraissait illuminée de bonheur.

L'autre avait un visage aussi lisse et froid que les pierres du palais qu'il arpentait d'un pas conquérant. Son regard semblait briller d'une lueur jusqu'alors inconnue dans les yeux du Prince de Perse.

Mais ce dernier se morfondait dans un coin de l'esprit de son double qui avait dérobé sa place. Il ne maîtrisait plus rien de son propre corps, il percevait juste ses mouvements. C'était une impression insupportable, de sentir ses jambes s'agiter, ses bras se balancer et sa poitrine se soulever au rythme d'une respiration qui n'était même plus la sienne.

Il n'avait plus de corps. Juste des sensations. Il voulait bouger, s'enfuir. Mais pour aller où ? Et puis, il ne pouvait pas s'enfuir de sa propre personne.

Le Prince de l'Ombre continua son avancée, et à l'entrée de la Salle du Trône, Farah le laissa seul. Il prit une grande inspiration et poussa la grande porte dorée avec un soupir de contentement.

L'archère venait à peine de disparaître que le Prince s'énerva :

« Mais bon sang qu'est-ce que vous m'avez fait ?

- Nous avons échangé nos rôles. C'est frustrant n'est-ce pas ?

- Rendez-moi tout de suite mon corps. Disparaissez !

L'opposé maléfique eut un soupir désolé. Il reprit :

- Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais le faire, si ? »

La discussion prit fin quand le Prince se rendit compte que son double resterait inflexible. Il décida de reprendre plus tard. Avec le recul, il trouverait sûrement une solution.

Sûrement.

La Salle du Trône était immense, et malgré les poussières que les domestiques s'acharnaient à faire disparaître et les pierres qui manquaient, le palais avait conservé sa superbe. Les voiles rouges légèrement déchirés étaient toujours suspendus entre les colonnes qui formaient une sorte de grand couloir qui menait celui qui allait en leur centre à un escalier.

Ces quelques marches disparaissaient sous les voiles par endroit, mais elles menaient jusqu'à un promontoire que tout homme avide de pouvoir fixait.

Car sur cette plateforme se trouvait le trône de Babylone, serti de joyaux.

Sous les traits de son double prisonnier, le sombre Prince marcha lentement, savourant chacun des pas qui le séparait de sa convoitise. Il arriva bientôt à la première marche. Il frissonna et les monta une à une, puis se mit dos au trône.

De là il voyait toute l'étendue de la Salle d'où il pourrait avoir tous les droits. Il serait Roi, vivrait au-dessus des les lois, il déciderait du destin de chacun, riches et miséreux.

Et également de celui d'une jolie brune.

.

Quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, les chambres étaient enfin opérationnelles.

Farah était partie dans une suite que le Prince de l'Ombre lui avait désignée, sans se douter du sort qu'il lui réservait.

De son côté l'opposé maléfique alla dans ses propres appartements et les observa avec un sourire mauvais de nouveau roi.

Enfin, de nouveau tyran.

Au centre de la grande pièce où il se tenait, il voyait un immense lit où des tentures tombaient, créant une ambiance tranquille, paisible, totalement opposé au caractère teigneux du Prince de l'Ombre. Les meubles étaient assez quelconques pour une suite royale, sculptés par endroits, mais les tapis où se dessinaient des arabesques dorés tranchaient dans cette simplicité.

Deux grandes fenêtres faisaient voler les légers voiles blancs qui cachaient des balcons au clair de la Lune déjà levée, et sa lueur suffisait à elle seule à éclairer la chambre, aussi le Prince souffla les bougies qui vacillaient déjà sous le vent nocturne.

Les tissus clairs se soulevaient et retombaient doucement, comme pour compléter la berceuse que créait le bruissement des feuilles, au dehors. C'était tellement reposant...

Le Prince de l'Ombre soupira d'aise et retira ses bottes négligemment, suivies de son arme. Il marcha ensuite vers la porte qui menait à une salle de bain privée.

Il ne prit pas le temps de se la décrire, trop obnubilé par une idée de mauvaise augure pour son pauvre petit Prince, puis il se débarrassa d'un geste ample de son pantalon et s'allongea simplement dans l'eau chaude de la baignoire qui pouvait facilement accueillir cinq personnes.

Il prit ensuite un malin plaisir à contempler la peau brillante qu'il lavait avec une attention suspecte. Du sang séché se dilua dans l'eau claire et se mêla à la poussière qu'il enleva de ses bras. Il s'aspergea le visage et soupira en sentant les gouttes retomber une à une dans un clapotis régulier. Quelques coupures saignaient encore sur ses jambes, aussi le Prince de l'Ombre se fit un devoir de tout rincer.

Et là commença la première d'une longue série de disputes entre le Prince et son alter ego.

Celui qui était prisonnier de son propre corps attaqua le premier :

« Hem, êtes-vous au courant que c'est sur mon corps que vous posez les mains ?

- Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, c'est le mien, rétorqua le Prince de l'Ombre en se passant de l'eau dans le dos.

- Non non non, cette discussion ne mène nulle part. Je parle de ce que vous faîtes, là.

- Depuis quand n'ai-je pas le droit de me laver ?

- Depuis que vous vous lavez _ici_. »

Le Prince de l'Ombre venait de réaliser que tout ce qu'il se faisait s'appliquait également à son double. Pourtant, lorsque lui-même était à sa place, il n'avait des sensations que pendant que le Prince lui laissait le contrôle.

Intéressant... Il le nota dans un coin de son esprit tordu et répondit d'une voix aussi agaçante que suggestive, alors qu'il commençait à descendre ses mains sur ses hanches légèrement écorchées :

« Etant donné que tu ne peux pas t'en charger, il faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse, non ? Et puis, mon corps, mes envies, tu n'as pas ton mot à dire.

Un instant, le Prince ne comprit pas ce que son double insinuait. Cependant il le sentit assez vite, au moment où les mains qu'il ne maîtrisaient pas s'égarèrent un peu trop bas. Il glapit, indigné :

- Non mais... !

- Crois-tu vraiment que tu puisse t'opposer à quoi que ce soit ? C'est moi qui commande maintenant.

- Arrêtez ça tout de suite. Ha...

- Trop tard... ricana narquoisement le Prince de l'Ombre en entamant un mouvement universel de va-et-vient.

- Trich... eur... » articula péniblement son double qui se sentait partir.

.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, l'eau souillée de sang, de poussière, de transpiration et d'encore autre chose disparut dans le trou de la baignoire prévue à cet effet.

Le Prince, du moins son enveloppe, se leva et saisit une serviette dont il s'entoura la taille. Des gouttes roulaient le long de ses mollets avant de tomber sur le sol, aussi il retourna dans la chambre et enfila un pantalon qui venait apparemment d'être apporté par un serviteur.

Il s'étira et sentit son dos craquer. Ah, que c'était bon d'avoir un corps, le froid, la chaleur, la douleur, le plaisir...

Par contre son double, lui, avait toujours ces sensations, sans pouvoir bouger pour autant. Il sentit son opposé se diriger vers l'immense lit et écarter les voiles. La lumière lunaire se faisait de plus en plus ténue et c'est donc dans un noir quasi-complet qu'il se coucha sur les draps fins.

Sortant de son silence boudeur, le Prince reprit d'une voix encore éprouvée :

« J'espère que vous ne comptez pas faire ça souvent ?

- Et bien, une fois de temps en temps...

- Vous plaisantez j'espère ?

- Non pourquoi ? »

Un soupir mental se fit ressentir.

« Et j'imagine que vous ne comptez pas me rendre mon corps avant longtemps...

- Non. C'est bien plus agréable d'être à ma place qu'à la tienne.

Le Prince eut une douce pensée pour Farah, qui n'échappa pas à son alter-ego, aussi il le reprit immédiatement :

- Tu penses encore à elle dans un moment pareil ? Après tout ce qui s'est passé ?

- Jaloux.

- Tu verras. Je suis le Roi maintenant, et il est en mon pouvoir de disposer de tout ce que je veux.

- Vous ne comptez pas la tuer !

- Qui sait. Peut-être. »

.

.

**A suivre**


	9. Accord

**Note d'auteur **: J'avoue que je prends un peu de retard, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je met à jour régulièrement ;)

.

.

.

.

.

Le lendemain, Farah se leva de son lit en soupirant d'aise. Toute cette histoire était enfin terminée, et elle allait enfin pouvoir profiter des bras de son beau Prince.

Mais avant, elle avait quelques questions à lui poser. Que faisait-il vraiment ici au moment de l'attaque ? Comment la connaissait-il ? Elle n'avait pas cru une seule seconde à son histoire farfelue de légende de courageuse princesse. De toute manière, elle avait la chance d'avoir réussi à attirer son attention, et, bien malgré elle, elle l'appréciait beaucoup. Peut-être même un peu trop d'ailleurs.

Elle avait réussi à le changer lorsqu'il avait perdu sa bonté, elle l'avait ramené avec lui dans le monde réel alors qu'il semblait terrorisé, même inconscient.

La brune s'habilla de son habituelle tenue rouge, mais laissa de côté son arc. Elle sortit de sa chambre après un brin de toilette et se dirigea vers la Salle du Trône où elle se doutait que serait le Prince.

En effet, l'archère avait vu juste. Elle entra dans la salle et le vit seul, installé sur le trône d'un air nonchalant. En la voyant arriver, il la salua d'une voix froide :

« Bonjour Farah.

Elle fut choquée de son ton, mais ne se laissa pas démonter. Elle répondit, tout en avançant de quelques pas vers lui :

- Bonjour mon Prince.

.

L'interpellé prisonnier grimaça intérieurement. Elle ignorait tout de sa captivité... Personne ne le savait. Il était complètement piégé. Il y avait forcément une solution...

Le Prince interrompit ses réflexions pour se concentrer sur les actions de son double, qui s'était levé et descendait lentement les marches de l'escalier qui le séparait de Farah. Il attendait le moment où il allait ordonner de la tuer, ou alors en faire une femme de son sérail. Il en avait le pouvoir, après tout.

Mais il en fut autrement, et le Prince de l'Ombre invita simplement la brune à venir manger à sa table, dans la pièce voisine. Son alter ego s'en étonna, mais resta tout de même méfiant. Que préparait-il ? Ses pensées s'embrouillaient en imaginant toutes les possibilités, mais il ne trouvait pas de solution. Il allait simplement devoir regarder sa belle, sans pouvoir réagir. Quelle torture.

Le nouveau roi de Perse mena l'archère à une table immense dans une salle voisine, et elle fut ravie d'y voir un plat entier de grenades. Il s'était donc souvenu de son met préféré. Futilités que tout cela, mais Farah en fut touchée. Elle prit place et remarqua que son vis à vis restait immobile, et n'avait pas l'air décidé à manger quoi que ce soit. Cependant elle ne fit aucun commentaire, peu rassurée à la vue de son expression vide. Dans ses yeux bleus elle ne voyait plus la petite lueur qu'elle avait tant admiré pendant leur périple. Ou alors rêvait-elle ?

D'ailleurs, ces yeux ne lui étaient pas étrangers... Elle savait les avoir vu, mais quand ? Et où ?

.

Le Prince de l'Ombre vit la brune saisir l'un des fruits et le déguster, sans vraiment la regarder pour autant. Il était préoccupé par le sort de son double, qui de son côté se morfondait, imaginant celui de Farah. Ceci n'avait donc pas de fin ?

Le repas prit fin, sans qu'il ne déguste rien. Il avait terminé d'élaborer son plan qui visait à écarter l'archère du chemin qui le séparait de son alter ego.

.

Toujours sans sourires ou regards complices, le Prince mena la brune devant les plus somptueux trésors de sa ville. Le sang, la poussière et les cris de souffrance avaient cédées leur places à l'or, aux joyaux et à un silence presque religieux. Cette quiétude avait quelque chose d'assez oppressant, et seul le bruit des petits pas agiles de Farah sur ses talons brisait le calme du palais.

Ils sortirent sur les balcons en admirant une Babylone en reconstruction. Les rues des marchés étaient désormais repeuplées par des commerçants et d'honnêtes gens. Pour la plupart, s'entend.

La vie reprit son cours, et le Prince fut proclamé nouveau dirigeant de la cité, ce qui, visiblement, ne lui fit ni chaud ni froid. La brune quand à elle semblait assez agacé d'être en reste des honneurs qui lui étaient accordés. Mais il y avait pire.

Avec le couronnement du Prince de l'Ombre, une nouvelle ère débuta. Les enfants qui mourraient de faim dans les rues furent récupérés afin de servir dans l'armée. Les gardes avaient pour ordre de le prévenir en cas de toute venue suspecte, côtière comme intérieure. Les voyageurs n'allaient et ne venaient plus comme bon leur semblait. Des taxes supplémentaires avaient étés ajoutées, sans raison apparente. Chacun des villageois qui avait l'air suspect était minutieusement interrogé et pas de la manière la plus civilisée qui soit.

Mais tout contrevenant était tué, sans sommation.

Une toute autre sorte d'ambiance régnait à présent, et le bruit courait que le roi était très perturbé. Le peuple était inquiet pour son souverain, malgré les actes de cruauté dont il faisait parfois preuve, lorsqu'un crime était commis dans sa cité. On allait même parfois jusqu'à dire qu'il était devenu fou.

Mais le concerné n'en avait que faire. L'avis du peuple, c'était bien le cadet de ses soucis.

Farah était un peu intriguée par son nouveau comportement, et avec son habituel sens de la justice, elle avait lourdement sermonné le Prince à propos de son mode de fonctionnement.

Il n'avait répondu que par un « Oui oui » rapide, et la brune s'en était tout de suite vexée. Cependant elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle faisait encore là, étant donné que le Prince l'ignorait totalement. Il semblait constamment hanté, le regard vide, et avait toujours l'air sur le point d'éclater en fureur ou en larmes. Aussi, personne ne s'opposait à lui, et ses contacts connus étaient uniquement Farah, à qui il n'accordait qu'une attention relative.

Non, aucune en fait. La brune avait fini par s'octroyer une partie des pouvoirs royaux, bien qu'elle n'en ai aucun droit, par ennui et dégoût du comportement de son roi.

Curieusement, le pouvoir l'intéressait soudainement plus qu'elle ne voulait bien se l'avouer.

De jours en jours, son beau Prince semblait devenir malheureux et lui devenait étranger. Elle avait tenté de lui parler, comme avant, de retrouver un peu de vivacité dans ses yeux éteints, mais sans résultats.

De toute façon, elle avait désormais une sacrée occasion pour, à son tour, profiter un peu de leur victoire.

.

Le nouveau Roi passait ses journées dans la Salle du Trône s'occuper de son armée et lire les rapports des entraîneurs des nouvelles recrues, puis, dès que le soleil commençait à décliner, il se retirait dans ses appartements et plus personne ne le voyait jusqu'au matin.

On s'inquiétait aussi pour sa santé. Il ne mangeait presque jamais, et des cernes violacées se dessinaient lentement sous ses yeux.

Son sommeil était toujours très troublé. Le vrai Prince avait réussi à trouver un moyen de l'atteindre par le biais de ses rêves, et il avait une emprise sur lui. Cela n'avait eu lieu que deux fois, car, depuis, le Prince de l'Ombre refusait de lui laisser la moindre ouverture. Visiblement, son double n'avait toujours pas compris que cette étreinte dans la dimension de lumière venait droit de lui, et que ce n'était pas, contrairement à ce qu'il semblait croire, un tentative de le corrompre pour prendre le contrôle. Et pourtant... Il n'aurait pas pu se permettre de le laisser devenir roi, car même s'il l'aimait, il aimait aussi le pouvoir.

Mais il était dans une impasse. Il tombait de fatigue et, s'il gardait les paupières ouvertes, il ne gardait pas sa force. Il avait deviné que Farah complotait derrière son dos, qu'elle projetait de prendre sa place si il restait aussi faible. De son côté, le Prince se renforçait par les difficultés de son alter ego, et il attendait patiemment sa prochaine somnolence.

Elle ne tarda pas. Il avait tenu longtemps, et c'est bien malgré lui qu'il s'effondra sur son lit dans un bruit sourd.

.

Le Prince de l'Ombre se retrouva dans la même dimension de lumière que la fois précédente, assis sur un sol immatériel. Bientôt il remarqua la présence de son double et constata également qu'ils avaient repris leur apparence d'origine.

Il frotta distraitement ses yeux dorés d'une main noire et attendit que le guerrier brun le supplie de lui rendre son corps. Cela ne tarda pas :

« Je pense que ça suffit maintenant. Vous ignorez tout le royaume, même moi. Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Il soupira en entendant la question stupide, et fut tenté de faire comme s'il n'avait pas entendu, mais il répondit tout de même :

- Je ne sais pas... Je suis roi, mais je n'ai pas ce que je veux. J'ai bien envie de partir à la conquête de nouveaux territoires, mais l'armée est encore trop inexpérimentée. Et puis, tu n'es pas là...

Le guerrier aux yeux bleus eut un sursaut intérieur. Comment ?

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?

- ...Tu ne veux que ta liberté et Farah, non ?

Il eut une hésitation, mais se ressaisit et répondit affirmativement. Le Prince de l'Ombre reprit, sans montrer sa déception :

- Donc, je n'ai pas ce que je veux.

- Un royaume est à vos pieds, vous avez des femmes, de l'or et du pouvoir, que vous faut-il de plus ?

- Toi, imbécile.

- Je suis là, s'étonna le Prince.

- Non.

- ...?

- Tu n'es pas là physiquement, et tu me détestes. Tu ne veux que Farah.

- Si vous n'aviez pas volé ma vie, mon corps et mon royaume, je pourrais vous apprécier.

- Tu me dédaignerais si je te rendais tout.

- Parce que vous en avez le pouvoir ?

- Evidemment. Mais il me faut encore un peu de temps avant de pouvoir me matérialiser entièrement à ton profit.

- Vous ne renonceriez tout de même pas au trône ? »

Moment de flottement. Le sol sur lequel ils étaient assis brillait soudainement, comme illuminé. Partout autour d'eux c'était le vide, mais pourtant ils savaient que s'ils sautaient dans ce qui semblait être une abîme de lumière, ils seraient réceptionnés miraculeusement quelques mètres plus bas. Ce lieu était mystérieux, mais ils s'y sentaient curieusement bien.

La réponse que le Prince de l'Ombre fournirait soulèverait d'autres questions, d'autant plus épineuses. Mais peut-être qu'il était temps de s'expliquer.

« Je crois bien que si, lâcha-t-il.

.

Le Prince fut secoué de sa réponse, et, même si tout cela se passait dans leur inconscience commune, il songea aux conséquences. Farah... Non. Depuis le commencement du règne de son double, il avait bien vu qu'elle s'éloignait de lui et se rapprochait de la direction du royaume.

Ne l'avait-elle séduit que par intérêt ?... Ou alors se faisait-il manipuler par son double, qui l'éloignait d'elle ?

Mais pourtant, cette fois, son alter ego ne semblait pas cacher quelque chose. Il paraissait même plus honnête que l'archère, pour une fois. Sa proposition était extrêmement tentante, surtout qu'il rêvait de retrouver son corps, mais il se doutait qu'il y aurait un prix à payer.

- Que voulez-vous ?

Le Prince de l'Ombre soupira intérieurement, se préparant déjà à essuyer un refus catégorique, qui lui lacérerait une nouvelle fois le cœur et le replongerait dans son apathie dévastatrice.

- Renonce à Farah... et viens avec moi. Je ne veux pas que tu me haïsses, je voudrais même le contraire. En haut de la tour de Babylone, avant que cette fille ne vienne te chercher... Tu ne te débattais pas. Et si elle n'était pas venue s'interposer, tu serais resté.

Le brun rougit à l'évocation de leur contact peu chaste, et se sentit étrange en se remémorant ce qu'ils avaient fait, même si ce n'avait été que quelques minutes. Il répondit d'une voix sans timbre :

- Mais... Vous... Enfin, je... Vous m'aimez ?

Son vis-à-vis leva les yeux au ciel, ou du moins ce qui en faisait office. Il répondit d'un ton acide, vexé :

- A ton humble avis, est ce qu'une personne saine d'esprit telle que moi embrasse le premier venu sans faire cas de cela ? Est-ce que je te sauverais la vie, uniquement par convoitise pour le trône ? Est-ce que je détesterais Farah sans raison ? Bien sûr que non. Si je fais tout ça, si j'ai fais tout cela, c'est uniquement parce que je t'aime, petit Prince.

- Mais je...

- Ta réponse ?

- Je suis d'accord avec votre marché.

- Dès que je suis assez fort, je te fais signe. »

Dans un éclat de lumière aveuglant, le rêve prit fin.

.

.

**A suivre**


	10. Farah

**Note d'auteur : **Bon, si ça se trouve j'ai pas le droit de le faire ( ET POURQUOI ? ) mais je vais laisser une petite note à l'attention spéciale de Gwenhifar, qui m'a laissée une review anonyme. Donc merci du geste G., et j'espère que tu tombera sur ce nouveau chapitre prochainement. Oui je tenais à y répondre. Beaucoup.

Et sinon pour les autres, bonne lecture, et surtout merci de continuer à me suivre sur cette histoire, c'est la première fois que je poste une fic aussi longue, donc je m'attendais à un accueil plutôt mitigé, mais vous avez étés sympas, donc merchi tout le monde.

Bonne lecture les gens.

.

.

.

.

.

Une autre journée commença, et le roi semblait revivre.

Cela agaça profondément Farah qui dut cesser son conflit ouvert avec lui, mais elle n'abandonnerait pas. Elle décida de revenir vers lui, tout sourire, charmante et serviable, mais le Prince ne semblait plus sensible à ses charmes. Il semblait totalement obnubilé par quelque chose, jusqu'à lui en faire dédaigner la belle brune.

Ravalant son hurlement de rage, elle se sentit soudain laide. Elle n'allait tout de même pas devoir le séduire une nouvelle fois pour regagner sa confiance ? L'archère eut une moue dédaigneuse, et suivit le Roi dans ses moindres déplacements, lâchant de temps à autre un commentaire désobligeant sur la manière dont il gouvernait le peuple.

C'est à ce moment précis que le Prince comprit pourquoi son sombre alter ego détestait tant Farah. D'un point de vue extérieur, s'il se détachait totalement d'elle et utilisait son cerveau plutôt que son cœur romantique, il voyait ses stratégies et comprenait que son sourire sonnait faux. Il se sentit trahi, mais cette impression disparut.

Après tout, n'avait-il pas promis à son double de renoncer à elle ?

La brune commençait de son côté à paniquer. Dans ses plans, le Prince devenait Roi et, éperdu d'amour pour elle, il la faisait Reine.

Cependant, le brun n'avait pas du tout l'air éperdu d'amour. Quelque part au fond d'elle, cela lui brisa quelque chose, outre sa fierté. Elle s'était endurcie au fil du temps, et désormais, elle n'était plus une jolie petite princesse adorable qui n'attendait que son prince pour commencer à vivre. Au contact des horreurs de la guerre de Sable, elle avait compris l'importance du pouvoir, de la puissance et de l'amour.

Car oui, elle était tombée amoureuse de son beau Prince mystérieux. Mais, et c'était diablement étrange, elle avait la certitude qu'elle le connaissait, d'autre part. Cette voix moqueuse, cette attention, cette gentillesse, et surtout, ses yeux bleus comme l'océan.

Océan... Eau, pluie...

Elle eut un sursaut en voyant passer dans un éclair de lucidité un jeune homme s'enfuir d'un balcon, avec un dernier mot à son adresse, dans un clignement d'oeil aussi bleu que la pluie qui tombait sur ses cheveux bruns.

« Kakouloukiam. »

Elle manqua de crier de surprise, mais se reprit bien vite. Ce n'était pas le moment de rêver à l'amour éternel, n'est-ce pas ?

Ce mot lui rappela la douce époque où sa mère lui contait les légendes de son peuple, la rassurait, et lui murmurait que lorsqu'elle perdait l'espoir, elle pouvait simplement demander de l'aide. Avec ce simple mot.

C'était parfaitement ridicule.

Mais pourtant...

.

Plus tard dans la journée, elle mangea en compagnie du roi, qui, pour une fois, attrapa distraitement un fruit au hasard.

L'époque de l'innocence était révolue. Elle avait bien compris les rouages du gouvernement, et aussi le fait qu'en tant que femme, elle n'avait pas de réelle autorité tangible. Par contre, en épousant un roi... Cela changeait tout. Elle pourrait faire ce qu'elle voudrait, et il y aurait enfin une justice dans cette ville chaotique.

Malgré son impression de déjà-vu fulgurante, elle n'arrivait pas à aimer ce nouveau roi. Le jeune homme de sa vision, lui, elle l'aimait, ça elle en était certaine.

Mais lui, en dépit de sa ressemblance avec le mystérieux fuyard, elle ne parvenait pas à l'apprécier de la même manière. Et, c'était une règle immuable, on ne pouvait forcer l'amour. Et d'ailleurs, ce jeune brun n'existait sans doute pas, et c'était sans doute son esprit surmené qui lui jouait des tours douteux.

Le Prince ne lui accorda pas plus d'attention que les jours précédents, mais elle ne s'en vexa pas. Après tout, elle devrait s'en sortir par ses propres moyens désormais.

Elle allait le renverser et récupérer ce qu'elle voulait depuis le départ. Et peut-être en apprendre plus sur cette mystérieuse apparition.

.

Le Prince ne grignota que peu, mais semblait moins affaibli qu'avant. Il avait repris son air combatif et avait l'air plus sûr de lui. Cependant il retourna assez vite à sa chambre, en prenant le soin d'écouter avant les entraîneurs des nouvelles recrues.

Les nouvelles étaient bonnes. Une armée prenait peu à peu vie, lentement, mais sûrement.

L'esprit prisonnier du corps ne savait plus quoi penser. Sa proposition était très intéressante, mais le prix à payer, lui...

Evidemment, la perspective de retrouver son véritable corps et sans doute son royaume était plus que satisfaisante. Mais ce que le Prince de l'Ombre exigeait lui semblait trop. Il s'était toujours douté que

ce qu'il lui avait dit n'était pas totalement faux. Dans la dimension de lumière, si Farah ne l'avait pas rappelé, il serait resté. Et il n'aurait rien regretté.

Si... ?

« Non, tu n'aurais pas regretté.

Le Prince rougit intérieurement. Il n'avait pas réalisé qu'il n'arrivait toujours pas à cacher ses réflexions.

- Mais...

- Bientôt, très bientôt, je serais assez fort pour reprendre mon vrai corps. Tu as accepté le marché.

- Oui... »

Il ne savait plus quoi répondre d'autre. Il était prisonnier de son corps, et même lorsqu'il en serait à nouveau le seul maître, il devrait se plier aux désirs de son double. Au final, cette captivité resterait inchangée, seuls les termes pour la désigner seraient modifiés.

Son alter ego avait encore les pouvoirs de reprendre sa liberté après «usage». Mais quelque part, le Prince se doutait que, pour une fois, il se montrerait honnête.

Du moins, il l'espérait de tout cœur.

.

Farah se désespéra de ne pas trouver le moyen d'accéder au pouvoir.

Enfin, si, elle en avait trouvé quelques uns, mais elle ne les appliqueraient qu'en dernier recours. Elle pouvait le tuer. Elle pouvait aussi l'épouser.

Mais elle n'en avait aucune envie. Cependant, elle pouvait monter sa rébellion. Le peuple n'attendait qu'un meneur. Elle avait les épaules pour endosser ce rôle. Pourtant le découragement la prenait. Peut-être devrait-elle repartir dans son royaume d'origine et s'occuper de son véritable peuple. Ces gens avaient plus de valeur à ses yeux que le trône du Prince, après tout.

En fin d'après midi, après avoir longuement exploré toutes les possibilités, elle prit sa décision, choisissant de faire ce qui lui semblait le plus juste.

Déterminée, elle s'approcha de son arc et de ses flèches, et s'en équipa, seule dans la chambre qui lui avait été attribuée.

Mais avant, elle avait quelque chose à faire.

.

Le Prince de l'Ombre restait tranquillement adossé à sa terrasse, les bras croisés sur le torse qu'il avait dénudé, pour profiter du soleil, qui diffusait encore une lumière chaude.

Plongé dans ses pensées, il parcourait du bout des doigts son bras anciennement meurtri par la chaîne, qui malgré son utilité, était restée douloureuse.

Sous son index, il redessinait distraitement les cicatrices pâles, quasiment imperceptibles, qui semblaient dater de plusieurs années, alors que les maillons tranchants ne s'étaient retirés de lui que quelques temps plus tôt. Cela lui semblait déjà des siècles...

De temps à autres, il tentait de se « projeter » hors du corps du Prince, et cela lui restait horriblement difficile. C'était comme essayer de soulever un poids beaucoup trop lourd pour ses muscles, et à l'issue de chaque tentative, il en sortait épuisé et abattu.

Tout ceci se faisait bien entendu à l'insu du Prince. Son double veillait toujours à ne rien laisser paraître; de plus, se laisser voir faible allait à l'encontre de son caractère même.

Cependant, à force d'utiliser cet sorte de muscle, il se renforçait et augmentait ses chances de parvenir à son but. Bientôt il serait en mesure de se matérialiser tel que le Prince aparaissait lorsqu'il se laissait dominer par lui. Pas très longtemps sans doute, mais il n'avait besoin que d'une nuit pour se satisfaire. Tenir une nuit, il en était capable... Peut-être.

Rester sous une forme qui lui était propre était très difficile. A long terme, il avait même peur des représailles. S'il insistait trop, peut-être n'aurait-il même plus assez de force pour retourner dans le corps du Prince et en reprendre le contrôle.

S'il échouait, il redeviendrait une voix désincarnée, sans pouvoir et sans emprise sur son double. Et il était certain que plus jamais il ne le laisserait reprendre le contrôle, même partiel. Il ne l'écouterait même plus... et il était inutile d'espérer que sa demande l'avait éclairé sur ses sentiments.

.

Et en effet, le Prince n'était pas pour le moins du monde éclairé. Il tentait d'analyser clairement la situation, et en avait conclu qu'il devait simplement attendre d'être libéré. Si il avait bien compris le marché, il serait libéré, et son double aurait son propre corps, et en retour, il se doutait bien qu'il devrait laisser le corps noir tatoué d'or l'approcher d'un peu plus près que nécessaire.

Mais le doute planait. Peut-être attendait-il autre chose.

Le Prince de l'Ombre avait conservé la même position depuis un long moment, et malgré les tentatives de son double, il ne parvint pas à déchiffrer ses pensées.

Soudain une idée le frappa, et s'imposa telle une solution miraculeuse à lui.

Il n'avait qu'à le tuer, lorsqu'il serait face à lui, plein de désir. Il pouvait se sauver de lui-même.

Il eut froid. Froid de l'intérieur.

« Je... je ne peux pas faire ça ! Je ne peux pas le tuer. »

Pourquoi, pourquoi se disait-il cela ? Ridicule. Jamais il n'avait tremblé à l'idée de tuer un homme. Sur l'île du temps, malgré tout ce qu'avait pu dire les autres à propos de son comportement égoïste, voire monstrueux, il n'en était pas moins resté un guerrier impitoyable et efficace, quoiqu'un peu trop sanguinaire.

Il avait tant rit sur les cadavres de ses ennemis se noyant dans une flaque de sang à ses pieds. Il avait craché au visage de ceux qui osaient le défier, puis leur avait dérobé leur vie, d'un violent coup d'épée bien placé.

Mais maintenant, voilà qu'il faiblissait brusquement à la perspective de tuer son double. Pourquoi ?

« Tant de questions et si peu de réponses petit Prince... Tu ne peux pas me tuer. »

L'interpellé s'insulta mentalement. Mince, il ne savait jamais comment se préserver de l'esprit de son alter ego...

Au fond de lui, le Prince savait que son double avait raison.

.

Le Prince de l'Ombre frissonna et sortit de sa torpeur. Il était peut-être temps de dormir un peu... Il fronça les sourcils et partit se coucher. Il sentit la présence de l'esprit de son double faiblir, puis s'endormir. C'était une sensation étrange, comme s'il somnolait sans être fatigué pour autant.

Une fois qu'il se fut assuré d'être « seul », il réfléchit aux bribes de pensées qu'il avait pu saisir tout à l'heure.

Alors, il le haïssait tellement qu'il voulait aller jusqu'à le tuer dès qu'il en aurait l'occasion ? Oui, c'était tout à fait plausible. Cependant le doute qu'il avait perçu dans le flot d'idées, de sons et d'images était quelque peu rassurant.

Après tout, s'il sentait lui aussi le plaisir lorsqu'il s'accordait un moment de détente, il sentirait sûrement la douleur d'une dague qui transperce un corps.

Sur ces sombres pensées, le Prince de l'Ombre regarda une dernière fois son bras guauche strié de cicatrices presques invisibles.

Demain soir, il essaierait de se libérer.

.

Au même moment, une jeune femme encapuchonnée était penchée sur une table dans le couloir en face de la suite royale. Elle termina d'écrire un long message adressé au Prince de Perse, nouvellement Roi. Elle attrapa une de ses flèches et la laissa simplement en bas du morceau de parchemin. Ce serait sa signature.

Farah tira un peu plus sur sa capuche, résistant à l'envie d'écrire un « Au revoir ». Mais c'était bien une lettre d'adieu, n'est-ce pas ?

Dans un bruissement de cape, l'archère disparut dans la nuit, ne laissant derrière elle qu'un message planté d'une flèche sur la porte d'un Roi qui l'avait oubliée.

.

.

**Fin**


	11. Essaie, tu verras bien

**Note d'auteur : **Après une longue absence, un chapitre bien court. Cependant je vous garantis que la suite arrivera bien plus vite.

Merci à ceux qui suivent toujours de près mes posts, ça fait plaisir.

Par ailleurs, je tenais encore à remercier Gwenhifar ( c'est ça l'ennui avec les reviews anonymes : ne pas savoir de quelle façon répondre ) qui est repassée pour le dernier chapitre en date.

C'est à dire quand même un sacré paquet de temps... Pardonnez donc mon immense retard, la suite arrive bientôt, même si ce chapitre est peu pour vous faire patienter.

Par contre j'ai bien peur d'en décevoir certains.. Bonne lecture !

.

.

.

.

.

Le lendemain, dès le matin, on signala au Prince que la princesse Farah était partie, mais il le savait déjà, cause qu'il avait repéré, en sortant de sa chambre, le message d'adieu. Les dernières lignes semblaient plus tremblotantes. Certains mots avaient l'air d'avoir étés tracés à grand peine.

D'un côté, il était dévasté par cette nouvelle. La belle lui manquait déjà. Il ne lui avait même pas dit au revoir... ou plutôt adieu, s'il en croyait la lettre.

Mais d'un autre, elle s'était révélée tellement distante depuis leur dernière victoire sur l'armée des Sables. Les avertissements répétés du Prince de l'Ombre ne l'avaient jamais alerté, cela ressemblait, à ses yeux, plus à de la jalousie qu'à une véritable mise en garde. Mais depuis qu'il l'avait entendu sans s'extasier sur sa belle voix, son corps décidément très aguicheur, mais plutôt en se concentrant sur ce qu'elle disait, il l'avait soudainement moins appréciée. Et son double y était aussi pour quelque chose.

Après tout, ce n'était pas comme si celui-ci profitait de chaque occasion pour rabaisser Farah de quelque manière... Si ?

Comme pour ponctuer son questionnement intérieur, il entendit son double maléfique ne pas pouvoir s'empêcher de lâcher un joyeux " Bon débarras ! " lorsqu'il parcourut des yeux le parchemin qu'elle avait laissé. Rien dans cette lettre ne laissait présumer qu'elle reviendrait un jour. Enfin, sauf peut-être pour lui déclarer une guerre. Qu'elle perdrait, bien entendu. Le message était clairement agressif, mais dans le fond, ils avaient l'impression de ne plus être concernés par la brune.

Cependant le Prince, toujours reclus dans une partie de son esprit, désormais occupé en permanence par le Prince de l'Ombre, avait d'autres problèmes. Farah était partie, et cela l'attristait un peu, mais s'il avait bien saisi, normalement, le soir même son double allait tenter de retrouver un corps. Il restait bien sûr très vague à propos de la façon dont il comptait s'y prendre, et le Prince se surprit à penser que son alter-ego n'en savait pas plus que lui. Il avait quelques suppositions, mais toutes lui semblaient invraisemblables.

Cette captivité dans son propre esprit commençait réellement à l'agacer. Il avait une atroce envie de ressentir ce dont son double l'avait privé. Une haine grandissante l'envahissait peu à peu, et la pensée que le Prince de l'Ombre veuille retrouver son propre corps dans l'unique but de profiter de lui le révulsait. L'incertitude le quittait, et il avait passé plusieurs heures à réfléchir du mieux qu'il le pouvait, à analyser chaque angle de la situation. Après tout, c'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire dans sa condition.

Mais il s'était repassé chaque étape de son aventure, y compris sa relation trouble avec son double. En passant outre leur prétendus sentiments. Et il avait conclu ses réflexions par un joyeux « Je te déteste .. je te hais ...et je te tuerai ! »

« Ne t'en fais pas petit Prince. Je sais ce que je fais, et après tout, si tu doute toujours, tu peux toujours me tuer, comme tu le pensais hier, n'est-ce pas ?

Ne pas pouvoir penser sans être constamment épié, voilà aussi quelque chose qui commençait à l'agacer sérieusement.

- ... sortez de ma tête.

- Techniquement, c'est toi qui est dans la mienne. Tes vilaines pensées ne me plaisent pas vraiment tu sais.

- Je vous tuerai dès que j'en aurais l'occasion. J'honorerais ma part du marché, mais je vous tuerai. J'ai réfléchi. Je vous ai donné ma parole, mais rien ne m'oblige à vous laisser faire et vous laisser indemne.

- Essaie, tu verras bien. »

.

La journée s'écoula sans plus de répliques. Chacun s'enferma dans un silence boudeur. Le Prince de l'Ombre se doutait depuis déjà longtemps que son captif allait finalement le haïr, à force. Mais il pensait aller suffisamment vite pour qu'il n'ait pas le temps de le détester, jusqu'à visiblement vouloir le tuer.

La perspective d'une possible mort imminente ne l'effrayait même pas. Parfois il entendait s'élever de son beau Prince un soupir. De haine, de désespoir ou bien de lassitude, il n'en savait rien. Son alter-ego avait dissipé l'illusion de tendresse et de sécurité qu'il avait tissé. L'homme froid, armé d'une détermination sans aucune failles et sans faiblesse de l'Île du temps refaisait peu à peu surface, influencé malgré lui par son double, qui lui s'était adouci.

Le double maléfique se sentait stupide. Il avait l'impression de se voir à la place de son alter ego face à Farah. Faible. Changé. Sa vraie nature le rappelait soudain à l'ordre, et celle-ci lui conseillait de ne pas conserver son double près " usage ".

Les idées de meurtres, de pièges infaillibles et de stratégie naquirent dans leurs esprits respectifs, tout au long de cette journée qui aurait pu être paisible si ils n'étient pas tous deux persuadés que l'un ou l'autre y laisserait sa vie.

Quelque chose était brisé.

.

Le soleil déclina à l'horizon, comme toujours. Trop lentement pour l'un, beaucoup trop vite pour l'autre. Ils appréhendaient, chacun à leur manière, la venue du soir. Le Prince commençait même à se demander si son double n'allait pas lui aussi vouloir le tuer dès qu'ils auraient terminé.

Oui, car un acte bien précis devait se dérouler ce soir. Ils avaient tout deux une envie naissante de se crier l'un à l'autre ce qu'ils pensaient, et pour une fois, leur ressentis étaient réellement les mêmes.

Le Prince ne pouvait pas nier que le paiement exigé par son tortionnaire ne le dérangeait pas. Il avait retrouvé son esprit pratique et sa logique. Il paierait sa dette, et le tuerait. La dette n'était pas si déplaisante en soit, peut-être même qu'il y prendrait plaisir et y trouverait-il une quelconque satisfaction. Après tout, cette nuit avait de grandes chances d'être la dernière. L'impression de n'être que le simple instrument qui attisait le désir de son double s'était fait bien plus déplaisant qu'au départ ces derniers temps.

Le soir arriva, et le Prince ne tarda pas à délaisser la Salle du Trône pour se précipiter dans ses quartiers. Le corps qui contenait pourtant deux esprits s'installa sur le lit confortable de la suite royale, sans se souvenir plus des demandes de ses courtisans qui s'inquiétaient de l'état du Royaume.

Et aussi de celui de leur Roi.

« Prêt ?

- Et vous ? » répliqua le brun, qui avait hâte de retrouver ses sensations.

Le Prince de l'Ombre dû réunir toute sa concentration. Il en oublia jusqu'à la présence de son beau guerrier, qui lui, trépignait d'impatience. C'était comme tenter de soulever un poids bien trop lourd pour lui, mais il y mettait toute sa volonté.

Ainsi, il s'affaiblissait, ce que nota le Prince d'un sourire mental. La prise de pouvoir serait sans doute plus facile, même si son double restait le plus puissant, qu'il soit affaibli ou non.

Ce fut douloureux. Ce fut long. L'un se sentit partir, disparaître peu à peu, comme happé par les ténèbres, mais fut rattrapé par l'autre. Et ainsi de suite.

Au prix d'un effort surhumain, dans un éclair doré, ils eurent soudain tous deux la même douleur. Les fracas de deux corps qui tombaient l'un sur l'autre au sol acheva de les convaincre. Il n'y avait qu'un corps, deux esprits, mais ce fut bien un unique cri retentissant qui déchira la quiétude de la pièce.

.

.

**A suivre**


	12. Dédoublement

**Note d'auteur : **Mille excuses... ça fait tellement longtemps que j'ai pas posté pour cette histoire ! J'avais comme une panne d'inspiration, mais je vous rassure, je reprends du service pas plus tard que maintenant ( pour de vrai cette fois -_- ) et je publie donc la suite des Deux Royaumes ! Et en passant je remercie réellement tout ceux qui sont passés me lire entre temps, notamment les reviewers anonymes. ( et ma fripouille qui se reconnaîtra je pense )

Merci à vous tous, et bonne lecture en espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise.

.

.

.

.

C'était douloureux. Il avait l'impression d'avoir perdu quelque chose.

Le Prince n'osait remuer. Est-ce qu'il se rappelait comment faire ? Il avait trop peur de se mouvoir et de ne pas sentir pour autant ses membres agir.

Il prit son courage à deux mains, et bougea le bout de ses doigts. Il eut la sensation du mouvement qui s'effectuait et ses lèvres s'étirèrent dans un sourire victorieux. Le geste lui fut douloureux, il avait comme l'impression de ne pas avoir sourit depuis des années, des siècles... Derrière ses paupières il était impatient de voir à nouveau avec ses yeux. Il les ouvrit, et la lumière lui brûla un instant la rétine. Il les referma et les cligna plusieurs fois de suite. Pourtant il n'y avait pas de raison d'être ébloui, car le soleil s'était couché depuis longtemps maintenant. Combien de temps était-il resté inconscient ? Et à cause de quoi, déjà ?

Le brun était allongé sur une surface douce, et il reconnut sans mal les tapis de sa suite. Il hésita un instant à se redresser, mais se mit finalement en position assise, mal à l'aise. Qu'est-ce qu'il fichait là ?

Tout lui revint brusquement en mémoire lorsqu'il vit un autre homme, couché un peu plus loin, étendu sur le côté gauche. Son regard se fit plus dur, et il observa le corps inanimé de son double, visiblement toujours inconscient. Il ne lui présentait que son dos musclé qu'il détailla.

Les déformations épineuses de ses épaules avaient disparu. Sa peau noire était, en revanche, toujours striée des arabesques dorées. Les marques n'avaient pas changé, elles ressemblaient toujours à de profondes balafres ancrées profondément dans sa chair, et paradoxalement à la rudesse des coups qui y étaient imprimés, elle semblait douce. Ses cheveux sombres, qui autrefois semblaient constitués d'une fumée surnaturelle, avaient pris une texture plus humaine, mais leur noirceur et leur façon de partir en épis défiant l'apesanteur laissaient tout de même quelques doutes. Ils étaient vêtus tout deux de manière similaire, aussi le pantalon de toile et les bottes étaient restés bien en place. Pourtant sous les tissus, les cicatrices scintillantes étaient bien visibles et descendaient le long de ses jambes repliées.

Il avait l'air d'un démon chassé de l'enfer.

.

Le Prince détourna son regard clair de cette vision.

Le souvenir de la dernière clause de leur marché l'assaillit, et surtout de ce qu'il s'était promis en secret de faire. Il était forcé d'honorer ce dont ils avaient convenu, à savoir se laisser abuser physiquement. Mais ensuite... il frapperait.

Il s'agenouilla près de son alter-ego, refusant catégoriquement de se laisser attendrir par la faiblesse touchante du minois inconscient du Prince de l'Ombre. Sa détermination vacilla immédiatement au moment même où il posa les yeux sur son visage. Il était surnaturellement beau.

Le brun secoua la tête, s'interdisant de telles réflexions. Mais ses yeux étaient attirés par son double, comme un aimant incontrôlable. Les stries de son visage ne l'enlaidissaient pas, au contraire. Le côté gauche était le plus marqué. L'une des marques attirait particulièrement son attention. Elle partait du haut de son front, en deux branches fines, et descendait doucement pour ne faire plus qu'une seule et même cicatrice plus large, qui suivait la ligne de son sourcil pour s'estomper en une mince rature finale.

Cette marque lui rappelait leur relation, au début. Séparés, puis unis, affrontant les tournants de la vie... et la rature. Avant de se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait, il remonta du bout des doigts la cicatrice en sens inverse.

.

Et, coup du sort, c'est ce moment que choisit le Prince de l'Ombre pour reprendre conscience. Sentant le contact sur son front, il saisit brusquement l'avant bras de celui qui osait s'aventurer ainsi sur lui. Le Prince fut donc stoppé en plein mouvement, et croisa le regard furieux de son double. Cependant ce dernier s'apaisa en reconnaissant son « agresseur » et ouvrit des yeux étonnés. On pouvait lire dans ses iris de la couleur de l'or la question : Ah, mais ça a vraiment marché en fait ?

La réponse était évidente, mais maintenant, une sorte de malaise s'installait. Du moins, du côté du Prince. L'heure fatidique arrivait, celle du face à face, celle de l'accomplissement du marché... jusqu'au bout. Le regard bleu vacilla dans la pièce, à la recherche d'une arme à utiliser une fois ce mauvais moment enduré.

Les yeux dorés s'étaient fixés sur le visage du brun qui semblait pâlir. Le Prince de l'Ombre n'avait toujours pas lâché le bras de son vis-à-vis.

« Allons, ne perdons pas de temps, Petit Prince. »

L'interpellé se raidit mais s'exécuta, profitant de la prise de son double sur son bras pour le relever et le mener au lit immense de la suite. Peu sûr de lui, il se coucha sur le dos et attendit que son alter-ego le rejoigne. Ce dernier faisait durer le plaisir de le voir ainsi offert, les joues légèrement rougies par la timidité, ou une certaine honte de se laisser dominer par un être qu'il détestait. Ou faisait son possible pour détester.

Cependant il ne résista pas longtemps à l'appel, et rejoignit son double sur les draps. Après tout, puisqu'il était son « mauvais côté », le désir sans limites que refoulait au fond de lui le Prince finirait par ressortir, poussé par le sien.

Puisque le brun était désormais libre de ses pensées, en voyant le Prince de l'Ombre prendre place au-dessus de lui, il s'autorisa à penser : « Mon calvaire commence... »

Ceci dit, son visage était tellement expressif que ses pensées se traduisaient facilement dessus, et son vis-à-vis s'en rendit compte. Très bien, il faudrait y aller petit à petit.

.

Il faisait sombre, mais les arabesques dorées se détachaient dans le noir. C'était une scène très belle, mais ils furent les seuls à en profiter. Peu à peu, comme le Prince de l'Ombre l'espérait, la réticence de son double s'estompa au rythme des caresses qui se faisaient de plus en plus insistantes. Et surtout, son vis-à-vis avait fini par cesser de gémir sans participer et commençait, sans hésitation à suivre les marques scintillantes et à remonter pour saisir sa taille. Son alter-ego sut qu'il avait gagné lorsqu'il s'autorisa enfin à l'embrasser et qu'il eut une réponse enflammée. Leur langues se découvraient, ou plutôt se redécouvraient.

Au bout d'un moment, le Prince de l'Ombre plaça son genou à l'entrejambe de son vis-à-vis, eut la satisfaction d'y sentir une bosse. Il descendit avec une lenteur frustrante ses mains le long du torse frémissant qui l'appelait de tout son être. La supplique muette était complétée des jambes qui s'ouvraient inconsciemment, comme pour y accueillir une femme. Ce qui différait en revanche de cette situation était qu'il sentait que les mains qui l'exploraient évitèrent soigneusement la zone tant désirée et s'attardèrent plutôt sur ses hanches. Les traîtresses descendirent le long du côté extérieur de ses cuisses attisant ainsi son désir. Il lui fit savoir son désaccord en serrant davantage les genoux, ce qui eut pour effet de coincer le corps de son amant. Ce dernier se dégagea avec un sourire insolent et recommença le même manège, cette fois avec ses lèvres. Il l'embrassa tandis que ses mains continuaient de taquiner ses hanches, et fit glisser sa bouche dans son cou, et continua jusqu'à rejoindre le haut du pantalon. Il lança un regard au Prince ce qui ne le quittait plus des yeux. Il prit cela comme un accord et retira les vêtements superflus, y compris les siens.

Mis à nus, ils continuèrent leur caresses mutuelles. Jusqu'au moment où un sourire tendancieux naquit sur les lèvres du Prince de l'Ombre. Il allait faire durer le plaisir.

« Regarde-moi. »

L'interpellé obéit, et comprit où son alter-ego voulait en venir lorsqu'il vit disparaître sa tête brune entre ses jambes.

« Ohh... »

Il serrait ses lèvres et faisait jouer sa langue autour de lui, c'était un délice qui fit trembler celui auquel il était prodigué. Le Prince se mordit l'intérieur des joues pour se retenir, mais le plaisir eut raison de lui. Son double accélérait puis ralentissait ses va-et-vient, et venait lécher un peu plus bas. Ainsi, il le préparait, et, sans s'arrêter de combler de coups de langue son partenaire, il s'autorisait à égarer un doigt ou deux dans son intimité. S'attardant lorsqu'il sentait que son amant était au bord de la jouissance, il en profitait pour effacer la douleur. Ses va-et-vient se firent plus rapides, et un dernier effleurement de ce point si particulier de ses doigts poussa le Prince à décider de la cadence, qui saisit la tête si habile et la dirigea lui-même. Il ne tarda pas à jouir, dans un gémissement plus grave.

Avant même qu'il ait terminé de redescendre de son extase, il vit son alter-ego se mettre brusquement à genoux sur le lit, et à attraper ses jambes tremblotantes pour les replier vers le torse souillé de semence encore jaillissante du Prince, visiblement déterminé.

Et il l'était, lorsqu'il le pénétra d'un coup sec. Cela arracha un cri non dissimulé à celui qui était ainsi dominé. Il s'empressa de calmer son cri, tandis que son vis-à-vis commençait une lente mais sûre montée vers l'orgasme.

.

Il était déjà le matin.

Le brun était trop comblé pour bouger. Il avait passé une nuit... mémorable. Il frémit en y repensant. Le lit devait être dans un état désespérant. Mais ce n'était rien comparé à son corps, qui devait sans aucun doute être couvert d'ecchymoses.

Il renonça à se rendormir, et ouvrit les yeux. Il se redressa lentement, et éprouva une douleur fulgurante. Ils n'y étaient pas allés de main morte, et la souffrance de « l'après » se faisait durement ressentir. Il fronça les sourcils et se mordit les lèvres. Sa tête se tourna vers l'autre côté du lit afin d'invectiver celui qui était la cause de la douleur sans nom qui lui dévorait l'arrière-train. Certes ce n'était pas très digne comme réflexion, mais au moins cela traduisait réellement ce qu'il ressentait.

Seulement, y avait comme un petit problème. Un très léger souci.

Le lit était vide.

.

.

**A suivre**


End file.
